FOR RICHER FOR POORER
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Follow up to "The Man Who Has Everything Except" As her engagement to Kei is announced to the world and she adjusts, Hikari is faced with a new opponent...a spoiled rich girl in love with Kei hell-bent on breaking them up. Rating changed to M for future content.
1. Chapter 1 Rich Boy Loves Poor Girl

_Author's Note: By popular request here's a multi-chaptered story surrounding Kei and Hikari's engagement and wedding. And with all the excitement and adjusting for Hikari she's going to have to contend with snobbism and a challenge from a young woman in Kei's social circle who has had designs on him for quite a while. As usual, the characters and universe (with the exception of the rival) are not mine, they belong to Maki Minami and are licensed by Viz. _

**FOR RICHER …FOR POORER**

**Chapter 1—Rich Boy Loves Poor Girl**

It was a bright day in June when the media room of the Takishima Group building housing the new main headquarters was packed with members of local, national, and international reporters and photographers all waiting eagerly as a velvet curtain stood, drawn closed. Murmurs of speculations were rippling throughout as an interpreter for the foreign media stood by and representatives of the company stood sentinel at a closed door adjacent to the curtain like the Imperial Palace Guard…

"The CEO Takishima Satoru-sama sent press releases stating that this press conference was called about his son, the successor Chairman Takishima Kei…but it didn't say what the reason was," a reporter from the Tokyo Press remarked to his photographer as he readied his digital camera.

"I bet I know," a female reporter from a popular teen gossip magazine slyly implied. "My sources tell me it has to do with a marriage proposal that Kei-sama made to a certain classmate of his from Hakunsekan Academy's elite SA class. And that's not all…it's a known fact that she's actually the daughter of a mere carpenter."

"Really?" the woman who ran the society page of the London Times inquired as she glanced at the curtain. "Our paper covered another event several months ago regarding the Takishima heir's tentative engagement to top stockholder Theo Appleton's granddaughter Alisa…then after a sudden turn of events at a gala held by Kaname Takishima the engagement was abruptly called off and the company announced that the headquarters were moving to Tokyo. Quite peculiar, I dare say," she finished as she and everyone else had their eyes glued to the door and curtain…

From behind the curtain Hikari Hanazono; daughter of master carpenter Jiro Hanazono stood fidgeting with the necklace of fresh water pearls and amethysts she was wearing to accent her deep purple silk strapless dress. She was also periodically twirling the heirloom diamond ring on her left finger as she scuffed the toe of her stiletto heels until unable to resist she cracked the curtain and surreptitiously peered at the gathered throng. Anxiety filled her as her eyes scanned the group for a friendly face…anyone who looked pleasant or benign. But all she saw were expressions that resembled that of a hungry dog waiting for a meaty bone to be tossed his way. She tried to clamp down the rising tide of panic inside…without success which had her instinctively turning to flee but as she did she came in contact with a broad hard masculine chest, clad in a pinstriped silk dress shirt, Hugo Boss midnight blue suit and matching tie. Gentle hands grasped her by the shoulders and she looked up into the soft golden brown gaze of her fiancé…

"Going somewhere, koibito?" Kei Takishima asked with a sweet smile, gazing down at her as Hikari's cheeks flushed. She shook her carefully coiffed raven head and tittered nervously as she stammered.

"N-no of course n-not."

"You looked like you were about to bail." His eyes had her pinned and his hands were still lightly but firmly grasping her shoulders, immobilizing her. But she raised her chin and met him head-on.

"You're mistaken."

"Really?" Kei leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "I had a fleeting thought that Nii-san wouldn't be up to handling this…I'm relieved."

At the hated referral of her perpetual second place status against him Hikari shoved Kei away, snapping, "As if, baka! I can handle anything you throw at me…so bring it!"

He chuckled and grinned, "Glad to hear it…I wouldn't want my lively and lovely bride-to-be any other way then she was when she captured me."

"I don't intend to change…for you or anybody," she sniffed. "And especially not because a bunch of reporters want to ask me questions. Remember when we beat Kokusen and all the publicity in the papers and on TV was causing trouble for nii-chan? We handled that situation."

He nodded. "Yeah, we did…so why were you getting ready to bolt?"

"I told you…you're wrong."

From beneath his flaxen overgrown bangs he raised a dubious eyebrow.

_As usual I can't hide anything from Takishima _at an impasse Hikari glared at him then heaved a sigh as she admitted, "I guess when I saw all the commotion out there I was a bit intimidated." Turning again to peek out at the crowd of media she added with a tinge of uncertainty, "I really had no idea what I was getting myself into when I said I'd marry you."

At that statement Kei's grin faded and he again took hold of her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Are you…regretting accepting my proposal?" he asked anxiously.

Seeing his dismay she hastened to reassure him. "Of course not…I just didn't think that us getting engaged was such a big deal to the whole wide world but I guess I'm as dense as everybody says. You're Takishima Kei, the soon to be Chairman of the Takishima Group after all…I should've expected this," she said with a scowl.

Somewhat relieved yet still concerned about her unease he reached over and ran the back of his hand across her cheek with an engaging smile. "Since we were six years old we've been best friends…classmates and rivals. We've always hung out together, you've always come to my house and I've always come to yours without letting my family's money or position get between. I'm still the same guy I always was, Hikari…the one who you always competed against…who you came to see on my birthday just to bring me a present and your smile, which meant more to me then the mountain of presents sent to me by messenger. And just because I'm taking over the head of the business for my grandfather doesn't mean I'm going to change, either. I intend to remain the same man you fell in love with…just as you'll always be the woman I love."

_There he goes again…making the path smooth for me, taking care of me _her scowl faded Hikari countered with a winsome smile of her own, "Don't worry, Takishima…I'll do my best and make you proud."

"I know you will."

Kei's eyes glowed as his hands cupped her cheeks to draw her into his warm and waiting lips for one of his soft, slow kisses…kisses that when she was within their tender grasp rendered her helpless and oblivious to the world around her. And even now, she was drifting into that sweet limbo that made everything else fade into nothingness. The passion between them was reaching that pinnacle when…

"Ahhem."

A slightly uncomfortable Aoi Ogata in his new role as COO entered and broke the spell by clearing his throat, causing the couple to hastily part with Hikari blushing and turning away in embarrassment and Kei, becoming thoroughly irritated at the interruption and glaring at the source in his most menacing manner. Aoi grimaced; swallowed hard then addressed them…

"Please forgive me Kei-sama, Hikari-san but it's time."

Kei heaved an annoyed sigh then turned to Hikari with an affectionate smile. "Well koibito…are we ready?"

For a split second she appeared like the proverbial deer in the headlights…then just as quickly she flashed a jaunty grin and thumbs up. "Let's go."

_She's so adorable…I could just eat her up_ taking her hand and squeezing it he said to Aoi, "Go ahead and announce us."

"Yes." Aoi bowed and exited, leading Kei and Hikari into the Media Room…

As soon as the trio entered camera flashes went off, strobing intermittently as bright lights for the video cameras flooded the room. Aoi stepped up to a makeshift podium with a banner bearing the Takishima Group logo hung suspended behind. The staid young executive stood before the media throng and as he held up a regal hand the room quieted down…

"On behalf of the CEO and Chairman of the Takishima Group I would like to bid everyone here welcome and would like to introduce to you the successor Chairman Takishima Kei who has a special announcement."

Still holding Hikari's hand Kei stepped up to the podium amid flashes as he displayed his public impersonal smile and began to speak…

"Everyone…thank you all for attending this press conference. As you all know, it was announced in London earlier this year that the Takishima Group corporate headquarters are in the process of being relocated here to Tokyo. This relocation will be complete by next spring when upon my graduation from Hakunsekan Academy I will be assuming the role of Chairman to succeed my grandfather Takishima Kaname." He then pulled Hikari to stand before him, resting his hands lightly on her slim shoulders as if to present her to the world. "And at this time, it is my great joy and honor as I would like to announce my engagement to my SA classmate and girlfriend Hanazono Hikari. We will be wed at that time as well. Thank you."

At the end of his statement there was an instant of silence…then a burst of questions that rushed at the podium like a flash flood…

"Takishima-sama, when exactly did you get engaged?"

"Where did you meet…is it true that you're childhood friends?"

"Have you set a wedding date?"

And to Hikari…

"Hanazono-san, please show us the ring."

Hikari glanced at Kei, who nodded his assent. She then held up her left hand prompting more flashes to go off as the diamond sent prismatic sparkles back into the cameras…and prompted expressions of awe and more questions…

"What a beautiful ring!"

"How much is it worth?"

"Takishima-sama, did you purchase the ring or was it a family heirloom?"

Kei held up a hand as if to command the room to silence and it immediately quieted. "The details of our engagement will be included in a formal press release to be sent by the Takishima Group PR department to every local, national, and international media outlet."

The statement was accepted by everyone in the room with the exception of the woman from London, who rose to her feet and addressed Kei directly…

"Mr. Takishima, could you clarify exactly what happened back in January when the announcement was made that you were betrothed to Alisa Appleton, the granddaughter of Theo Appleton and then the engagement was suddenly called off?"

She pinned him with an intent azure look that demanded an answer and Kei, irritated but not intimidated by the woman's imposing demeanor met her eye to eye as he answered in nearly flawless English…

"The incident to which you are referring had entirely to do with my grandfather's machinations at the time…without my consent…or Miss Appleton's and we mutually agreed to refuse."

But the woman was relentless as she continued, "But you must see why your grandfather encouraged such a match. Considering the paralleled social positions the granddaughter of his top stockholder is quite a bit more suitable as a wife for you then…and pardon me for saying this-," She glanced at Hikari and finished, "a carpenter's daughter."

A collective gasp sounded throughout as the woman's blatant snobbery was displayed in such an offensive manner. Knowing for the most part the entire story of Kei and Hikari's romance and the power of the Takishima family the local press, in typical Japanese form remained discreet…however, international press from the West were more interested in the story and therefore not so inclined. In response to the rude comment Kei's eyes narrowed and darkened ominously as he opened his mouth to issue forth a hot retort but Hikari; enraged herself and with head held high spoke first…in surprisingly clear English…

"If I may be allowed to respond my father was one of the finest carpenters and contractors in all of Honshu…so much so that he was called to Kyushu to work there because of his reputation. And he has done everything to allow me to attend all the finest schools from primary to middle to attending Hakunsekan Academy. And I've worked hard to stay in the top seven of my class so I could continue and surpass my eternal rival…Takishima."

"Your rival?" The imperious Englishwoman sniffed. "Isn't he your fiancé…your future husband?"

Hikari met the reporter head on as she replied, "Yes…but he is also my life long rival…pushing me to be as strong as I can."

A titter went through the room as well as admiring remarks for Hikari's gracious but bold response and Kei felt his heart swell with pride and love for her. He then cut in…

"As my bride-to-be so clearly stated…we've been rivals all our lives…pushing each other to be stronger as we competed. But as I told Hikari the night I asked her to be mine she already defeated me long before…when I lost my heart to her."

As a signature to his declaration Kei wrapped his arm around her and as he squeezed her to him he planted a soft kiss on her…eliciting an "AWWW," from the gathered media throng and a new series of flashes as the tender scene was captured for posterity. He then addressed the media in typical Takishima fashion, comporting in a manner rivaling that of his grandfather…

"Thank you all for coming here today. As I stated before, the press release pack containing all details about our engagement will be e-mailed to all media outlets from the Takishima Group PR department. So please wait for it."

In a gesture of curt dismissal he donned his sunglasses then took firm hold of Hikari's elbow and quickly turned to leave…with questions from the reporters rushing at the two unheeded as Aoi ushered them through the curtains and down to an elevator to take them to the garage where a Lexus limousine waited. A chauffeur was there with the door open, bowing. Kei nodded to him and assisted Hikari into the rear seat then followed after her along with Aoi.

As the car pulled away Aoi spoke first saying, "I'll send immediate word to the PR department to prepare the information about your engagement to be sent out to the media, Kei-sama."

"You invited everyone that came here today, right Aoi?" he asked with a significant look.

"Yes." Picking up on the meaning the sedate young executive answered, "I had no choice."

Sighing Kei nodded and added, "Make sure the entire information pack is sent to me first for final approval…I don't want anyone embellishing or speculating about us based on rumors." He met Aoi with a meaningful glare then glanced over at Hikari, who was staring out the window with a faraway look. Reaching over to lightly touch her nose to get her attention he asked, "Are you okay?"

She gazed back blankly. "Huh?"

"You're so quiet, koibito…I just wondered." His eyes were warm but penetrating, even from behind his sunglasses as he studied her hidden duress and anguished inside _I can't blame her…she was blindsided by that fool from the London press. I'd like to wring that damned woman's neck…and Aoi's for inviting her but I guess it couldn't be helped…_

Hikari shook her head. "I'm fine, Takishima…don't worry."

Kei smiled affectionately as he said, "You're asking me the impossible, you know."

"I know." She sighed as she went on, "I'm just taking everything in and figuring out my battle plan for the next time."

"That's just like you," Kei chuckled as he thought _she absolutely dazzles me…more and more_ "Well, just don't forget…I'm right here battling with you." He grasped her hand wearing his ring and kissed it. "We're a team; one and two, invincible…together nobody can beat us."

Hikari smiled back and unable to resist he leaned down to again capture her lips with his kiss…soft and slow; warm and insistent, plunging both again into the private world belonging only to them. Aoi looked politely away while the Lexus headed to the Takishima mansion…

Meanwhile at Narita International Airport an Air Japan flight from Kennedy International New York had just landed and was disembarking at a terminal at the main concourse with the First Class passengers exiting down the turnstile. Among them there was Daishi Ami, 17 year-old daughter of Daishi Shinousuke…Chief operating officer of Daishi Integrated Systems, one of the hardware development holdings of the Takishima Group. She made her way into the concourse and to the main airport and the baggage claims area where Ryutaro, her father's chauffeur was waiting. He bowed as she approached…

"Welcome home, ojo-sama."

Ami, pampered since birth as her father's princess barely nodded as she handed him her claim tickets and inquired, "Is the car out front…in the usual place?"

"Yes, ojo-sama."

"I just don't understand why Father couldn't send the company jet for me," she groused petulantly. "Having to walk all the way to the entrance through the crowd is so tiresome and if he had sent the jet you could have drove right up and picked me up there."

Ryutaro answered, "The jet was in use, ojo-sama…upon orders from Satoru-sama who needed it to head to a meeting with Shinousuke-sama at the Singapore office."

"Why did they need the jet when Satoru-sama usually uses the helicopter?"

"I do not know," the chauffeur replied curtly. "However, you do know that as Takishima Group CEO Satoru-sama can do as he pleases without explaining his actions and if he wanted to use the jet he can. But perhaps they needed more room for extra people to go along."

_Extra people? What extra people? _Her mind teemed with questions _I wonder if Father was arranging the omiai? I've been asking him to do that since Yahiro-kun's birthday party _"Is that so?" Ami's hazel eyes had a gleam as she asked, "Did Kei-kun go with them?"

"Not that I'm aware of, ojo-sama."

Ryutaro was short with his answer and Ami surmised that he would say nothing else. She tossed her strawberry blonde head and flounced off, leaving the sober chauffeur to deal with the luggage…

Irritated Ami pushed her way through the crowd until her eyes fell on a flat screen TV on the wall of the main waiting area, for the benefit of those awaiting their flights and a crowd was gathered in front, watching. Curious, Ami approached and watched the program as well and her eyes widened as the broadcast played…

"**A news conference took place today at the new Takishima Group headquarters where it was announced that Takishima Kei, the successor Chairman is engaged to be married upon his graduation from Hakunsekan Academy to Hanazono Hikari… **

_WHAT? _Ami did a double take …_HER?_

The picture then showed the tall form of Kei, resplendent in his deep blue suit contrasting with his burnished golden hair, shining like a crown creating an almost otherworldly aura around his fine featured countenance. He then made his statement, commanding the room like a samurai warlord or yakuza boss…

"**Everyone…thank you all for attending this press conference. As you all know, it was announced in London earlier this year that the Takishima Group corporate headquarters are in the process of being relocated here to Tokyo. This relocation will be complete by next spring when upon my graduation from Hakunsekan Academy I will be assuming the role of Chairman to succeed my grandfather Takishima Kaname…And at this time, it is my great joy and honor as I would like to announce my engagement to my SA classmate and girlfriend Hanazono Hikari. We will be wed at that time as well. Thank you."**

The camera captured Kei perfectly framed as he wrapped his arm around Hikari, kissing her…and Ami could feel herself getting physically ill. Underlying the sweet image the reporter gushed on in sycophantic manner about the fairytale romance of the rich, handsome corporate prince falling in love with the beautiful daughter of a carpenter…

_Humph, she's not so beautiful…and she's a pauper _Ami sniffed in disdain. _I figured as much when I first met her at Yahiro-kun's birthday party…_

_**Last Year…**_

_**The stately Saiga manor was glittering in the night as the circular drive was filled with elegant cars and the ballroom was filled with guests…the crème de la crème of Tokyo society progeny at one of the prime social events. Rumor had it that even the Emperor's daughter had been invited but sent her apologies with an extravagant gift…not even the His Divine Majesty would risk offending the owners of the mighty Saiga Financial Group and its heir.**_

_**Ami, having grown up enmeshed within the elite social circle of Saiga Yahiro was an annual attendant of his birthday party and therefore she knew everybody invited. Also having attended Kokusen with him, she had what could not really be termed a friendship with him but they had been slightly more than acquaintances. That night she and two of her friends; Asano Fumie and Hagiwara Chisato stood eagerly awaiting the arrival of a certain guest…**_

_**Fumie, whose family owned the largest realty firm in Honshu was periodically glancing at the ballroom entrance where guests were streaming in as she remarked, "It seems like there's even more guests here then last year."**_

_**Chisato, who was the youngest daughter of the owner of an international import/export business said slyly, "But there's just one guest that Ami-chan is waiting for…Takishima-sama. right? But it's kind of late so maybe he won't be coming this year."**_

_**Blushing slightly Ami tossed her strawberry blonde head nonchalantly as she replied, "So what if it's late? Takishima-sama and Yahiro-kun grew up playing together as friends…he's ALWAYS here."**_

"_**They're more like rivals then friends," Fumie pointed out. "Remember the game of 'Hide and Seek' when we were kids? Yahiro-kun won only because he locked the door to the roof and Takishima-sama was caught."**_

"_**Humph…that's the ONLY reason Kei-kun lost," Ami scoffed. Her face bore the look of one utterly love-struck and both of her friends exchanged knowing glances.**_

"_**Kei-kun?" Chisato echoed. "Since when are you so familiar with him?"**_

_**Ami retorted, "It's just natural…our family company is the main supplier of computer network systems in Japan and now is part of the Takishima Group. My father has met with Satoru-sama and Kei-kun often."**_

_**Always the practical one Fumie stated, "So that just means that your father is somewhat familiar with him…not you."**_

_**Ami shot her a glare and turned away just at the moment the tall figure of Takishima Kei strode into the ballroom, like a golden god making her heart pound. Dressed in a dark vested suit that complimented his burnished blond hair he was the perfect depiction of dark and light. Struck by his glorious figure she was about to go up to greet him and stopped cold when she saw, unlike in previous years the one following him into the party wasn't his aunt. It was a girl she had never seen with him before; a pretty girl with a long mane of black hair that was glossy like a raven and dressed in a strapless chiffon gown in baby blue. The way she followed behind Kei and then the seemingly intimate way he leaned down to talk to her it was obvious that she was involved with him. So curious and more than a little miffed when Kei left the girl's side Ami went to investigate along with Fumie and Chisato. They approached her from the back…**_

_**"Hey you there," Ami addressed the girl rudely and she turned around. "What are you to Takishima-sama?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"What's going on?" Chisato asked. "Everyone wants to be Takishima-sama's date…or rather wants to be his bride."**_

_**"We were never worried since he had always come with his aunt…so who are you?" Ami demanded as other curious girls gathered around in an intimidating circle. However, the girl, whose eyes had been wide at first, narrowed as she replied scornfully…**_

_**"I was dragged here because it's my job…who would go on a date with that guy?"**_

_**The crowd of females gasped at her arrogance and Ami, whose wrath had reached a boiling point pushed her and snapped, "How dare you be so rude when he's your employer!"**_

_**The girl stumbled but Ami's eyes popped when she saw Kei immediately rush back to catch her, wrapping a protective arm about her. His gaze swept over the now simpering group of girls as he pulled her close to him…**_

_**"Excuse us." **_

_**He then strode away with the strange girl and melted into the crowd as Ami and the others watched…**_

_**For the rest of the party it was as if a spotlight had been turned on that girl. Ami spent the rest of the time watching her as Yahiro proclaimed her as "IT" for his little game of Hide and Seek. And as the events unfolded of that bizarre game rumors flew as it became apparent that Kei had in fact helped her win by beating up several of the participants…destroying the implication the girl had made that he was just her employer. So Ami made inquiries and found out the girl's name…Hikari...which she retained for further investigation…**_

_Humph…and all I was able to find out beyond her name from Yahiro-kun was that she was Kei-kun's unrequited love…which gave me hope so I asked and kept asking Father to arrange an omiai between us…but now THIS? _

Unable to stand any more Ami whirled away and continued pushing her way through the crowd to the exit. But all along the way TV screens had the cable entertainment network along with the other news outlets broadcasting the news of the engagement of the heir to the huge conglomerate…big news as anything concerning the Takishima family usually was. And Ami, who had her own secret agenda regarding him fumed as she finally got to her waiting limousine…

Ryutaro was standing with the door open for her so she entered the car and plopped down on the seat in a total snit, pouting as she began to devise her next move _Hikari Hanazono, huh? Well, I'll have to find out all about her…and I know just how I can…_

She got out her I-Phone and sent off an e-mail…

The chauffeured Lexus pulled into the iron gated entrance to the sprawling white Takishima mansion. It crept up the drive that ran past the carefully manicured lawns and curved around the fountain before the columned façade of the elegant dwelling and stopped before the staggered staircase. Exiting the driver's side the chauffeur went and opened the rear door with a deep bow…

Aoi exited the car first, followed by Kei who had instructions for the COO…

"Get started on that information pack for the media…you can get the bios from our personal family files." He reached down and took Hikari's hand, helping her climb out of the seat of the limousine so she could join them. As she came out Kei added sardonically, "And I'm sure you've got a dossier on Hikari from all that time you tried to split us up."

Aoi blanched as he responded, "I just followed what the Chairman demanded…his word…like yours Kei-sama, is absolute."

Hikari, hearing this exchange felt the need to interject. "He's right, Takishima…Aoi-san only did what oji-sama ordered him to do."

She gave an encouraging smile to the COO and while he responded in kind Kei felt his hackles rise as jealousy rippled through him. He placed a possessive arm about her waist and snorted, "Whatever…just get all that intel I know you gathered and compile it so I can go through it tomorrow afternoon. So get it done."

"Right away, Kei-sama." Aoi bowed and then headed to where his car was parked.

Hikari watched as he got in then drove away. She admonished, "Why do you have to be so harsh with Aoi-san?"

Still irked Kei demanded, "And why are you always sticking up for him?" Releasing her he snapped, "He kidnapped you twice, trying to keep us apart. Yet you still went to _him_ when you wanted to come to my birthday party…I don't get it." He went over to the fountain edge and plopped down with his arms folded scowling…looking exactly like a spoiled child.

Hikari sighed softly and sat beside him. "I believe I told you why that night as you asked me to stay with you….and you accepted it then so why bring it up now?"

Kei turned his head and saw her face mildly perplexed by his dredging up old issues and he sighed as he willed his vexation away. Reaching to take her hand he said contritely, "Forgive me…I was still pissed by the way that reporter treated you and since he invited her it's really his fault."

"He was just doing his job," she pointed out sighing again, too exhausted by the day's events to argue.

"But she insulted and upset you," Kei said, his indignation back. "And don't tell me she didn't because I saw that it did." He added gently kissing her hand, "You hardly said a word on the way here…are you alright?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm okay… just tired, Takishima…so would you just take me home?" She saw him grin in a strange way and asked, "Takishima?"

"No can do." Kei shook his head then continued, "Because you _are_ home."

Eyes wide and incredulous Hikari said, "What?"

His grin widened as he replied, "It's a surprise. While we were gone I had all of your things moved here to your own private suite in my wing of the house…complete with a parlor, study area, shower and full whirlpool bath. You even have your own private veranda facing west so we can watch the sun set together." Still holding her hand he got up pulling her with him as he added, "C'mon and I'll show you."

But Hikari shook her head again as she asked, "Why…did you do that?"

Seeing her dismay Kei's grin faded and he answered, "Because we're engaged…and with your family in Kyushu it makes sense for you to live here with me instead of living alone. I was worried about you"

"I'm sorry you were worried but I was doing just fine living alone," she insisted but he was undaunted and plowed on.

"Besides it's tradition for the bride-to-be to come to live in her husband's home with his family…so it's not like we'll be by ourselves." Wistfully he said that then became disconcerted when she let go of his hand and looked around, seemingly lost in thought…

"Hmmm." Hikari glanced at the surrounding grounds of the mansion as she took in the opulence…the lush landscaped grounds, the luxurious buildings that made up the manor that included an air conditioned garage with its own heliport and the indoor and outdoor tennis courts and swimming pools. And there was far more luxury within the pure white walls of the mansion…she knew that because she had come here many times in the previous ten years, saw it firsthand and thought nothing of it. Because Kei was her best friend she accepted his life with no problem. They had been inseparable, competing with each other since they were six and he first defeated her, thus the gap in social status between them was never even considered. But now…

_I never really noticed before how grand this place is, I guess probably because I knew Takishima was rich and I only visited and knew where my home was. It was the same when I went over to Akira's or Yahiro's or when we went on trips to villas they had but it was like going to a museum or hotel… and it was the same when we went to oji-sama's place in London, which is practically a palace. But now I guess I'd better get used to this as my life…but I don't know how I can…_

Her eyes were then drawn to the diamond on her left hand, its sparkling facets reflecting rainbows as evidence of its magnificent cut and quality….nothing less for a future Takishima bride. However, she also saw it as a brand; a claim on her that was about to alter her life in a way she had never imagined. She had always thought of Takishima first as a rival to be beaten and humbled…the idea of them being together until very recently had been absurd to her…and the idea of becoming his wife was unthinkable…

Staring at her hand Hikari was admitting to herself _but that's exactly what I'm going to be…his wife, the mother of his children…by his side through everything sharing his life…for better or worse, for richer or poorer…_

"Hikari." Kei's voice purred a baritone in her ear, interrupting her reverie as his arms encircled her waist…pulling her fast to his chest as he asked softly, "Why did you pull away from me?"

She turned around and looked up into his limpid golden gaze…and suddenly felt like a captive bird about to be placed in a gilded cage. Shaking her head she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong, koibito…please." His plea shook her to her core and her heart began to pound.

Heaving a sigh Hikari confessed, "I…didn't expect you to do that so quickly…move my things here to your house. I mean, we've only been engaged for less than a week and already everything's happening so fast."

Kei sighed and agreed, "Yeah, I know…" He cupped his hands around her flushed cheeks and continued, "But that's because it's all new. It'll calm down soon, I promise."

She pulled away and said anxiously, "What if it doesn't, Takishima? What if this becomes too big? We're still in high school; only seventeen…can we really handle getting married right after graduating high school?" Heaving another sigh she added looking downward, "We're not quite adults, you know…I don't want us to make a mistake that we'll spend the rest of our lives regretting."

Her wisdom in this undeniable Kei nodded and said, "You're right…and if I were any other average teenaged guy I'd agree. But my situation is unique, Hikari." He took hold of her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. "I've been on the Board of Directors of my family's company for the past two years and you know I attend the quarterly meetings regularly. At the same time, three major divisions have been exclusively under my control. In addition I've been called away by my father on numerous occasions to put out fires, handle crises, and I know the workings of the Takishima Group inside and out. That's why oji-sama decided to retire, because he's confident in my abilities to lead this company into the future. And I'm confident as well that I can handle the job."

"But that's work," Hikari pointed out. "This is marriage."

"I'm not finished," Kei admonished as he again cradled her face in his hands. "I love you and have loved you for over ten years…even when I entered puberty no other girl was real to me; it was only you. Even when all you wanted to do was beat me and denied that I loved you when Yahiro pointed it out, even though it killed me as I wondered if you felt the same I never turned to any other…it was always you. And it will always be you, Hikari…I don't want to share my life with any other woman but you." Her eyes were saucers as he smiled affectionately and finished, "And I intend to do everything in my power to prove to you that marrying me will not be a mistake. You believe that, don't you?"

Hikari, enthralled by his honest declaration nodded as peace flooded her being. Her affirmation then prompted Kei to respond by drawing her lips to his, kissing her tenderly as he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her into the firm grip of his love. And she reciprocated, looping her arms around him, kissing him back with an intensity to match his. The mutual passions shared became a vow of sorts, sealing the promise within the words spoken.

When they finally drew apart Kei said eagerly, "Now let's go inside and I'll show you your suite…I made sure that it would be a place that you'd find easy to call home."

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the mansion…

**NEXT…TRANSITION**


	2. Chapter 2 Transition

_At long last...an update! (it's about time!) Yeah, I know over two years but my muse had and has me completely absorbed in the endtimes series I've created "The Gleaning Time". If you check my profile, you'll see that last year was spent planning and writing the manuscript that was published in back in March and now I'm planning another manuscript. However, this story has been the exception and an additional chapter is forthcoming...and nearly done so it will be added in a few days (I promise) Enjoy! _

**TRANSITION**

The rising sun sent rays through the slats of louvered window blinds and teased Hikari's eyes open. She scanned the fine linen sheets and full pillows and in a semi awakened state she sat up disoriented as her posh surroundings felt unfamiliar…like she was in a hotel or one of the SA members' villas, not the home or futon she knew as hers. But as she became more awake and sat up she realized that the stylish furnishings…the white lacquered dresser with the matching glass-topped vanity and brass mirror, the canopied bed with sheer voile curtains in a pale blue and ivory velour carpet…_was_ her home…her new home.

Getting up from the bed and standing in the middle of what now was her bedroom Hikari glanced at the cathedral bay window and stepped over. She spied the button on the side of the window frame and pressed it, opening the blinds fully so she could look outside. Sitting on the cushioned window seat and gazing out at the view she remembered the previous evening's events…

_**Last night…**_

_** Holding Hikari by the hand Kei entered the foyer of the mansion and was immediately greeted by two maids bowing.**_

_** "Welcome home, Kei-sama," they said in unison as they rose.**_

_** Kei nodded in acknowledgment and asked, "Is everything ready?"**_

_** "Yes sir…everything is prepared."**_

_** "Did everything arrive from Sydney?" he wanted to know.**_

_** "Yes sir…right after you left."**_

_** "Good work Suzuna…Kaori…you're dismissed."**_

_** "Yes Kei-sama." **_

_**The maids bowed again and exited as Hikari turned to Kei in curiosity. "What are they talking about, Takishima? What came from Sydney?"**_

_**But he just smiled, squeezed her hand and said enigmatically, "You'll see."**_

"_**HIKARI-CHAN!" **_

_**Takishima Satoru's delighted tenor rang out as he came rushing out of his study, sprinting straight toward her with his forearm extended in the classic clothesline pro wrestling attack move. But Kei moved quickly to intervene with another classic; the drop toe hold, grabbing Satoru's arm and tripping him by planting his foot forward, so the older man landed on his face. Kei then planted his foot squarely on his father's back, effectively pinning him.**_

_**Having watched the rapid progression of events Hikari was stunned and admonished, "Takishima!" However, he was undaunted. **_

"_**K-Kei…l-let Papa up! I wanted to greet Hikari-chan with a pro wrestling move!" Satoru gasped as he tried to rise but his son was immovable.**_

"_**No way." **_

"_**I was just using a typical wrestling move…H-Hikari-chan can counter a clothesline."**_

"_**As if I'd ever let you clothesline her, fool—OOF!" the wind was driven from Kei as Hikari elbowed him…hard in the gut, causing him to let his foot up from Satoru's back allowing him to recover. She then turned on Kei as he stood gasping and holding his stomach…**_

"_**Takishima, that's your father…he deserves your respect. Besides, he was right. Who do you think I am, anyway? I had at least two countermoves planned for him." As Satoru jumped to his feet Hikari then turned to him in concern. "Oji-san, are you alright?"**_

_**Nodding the genial older man with the boyish face pouted. "She's right, Kei…but don't worry. I'm fine, Hikari-chan…you're already a good daughter." He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug but Kei, having recovered from his punishment wrenched her away.**_

"_**Yeah whatever…Hikari, let's go." **_

_**He pulled her toward the stairs and as they climbed up Hikari glanced around at the fine framed paintings, the polished ceramic floor with Persian throw rugs and trains and the way the banister was polished to a high sheen, all lit by a huge brass and crystal chandelier…all things she had seen many times but had never noticed because she knew she was not home. But soon that was not going to be the case. This was her thought as they arrived at the top of the stairs and proceeded to the wing with the family suites…**_

_**Saying nothing Kei guided her past the door she remembered leading to his private suite and to a double door adjacent, with a satin pale blue ribbon stretched across and tied in a bow. With a broad smile he bowed before her.**_

"_**This…is my real engagement present to you, Hikari…and as I told you I made sure that it would be a place you'd be comfortable…your home." He took her hand and urged her to untie the bow. "Open it, koibito."**_

_**Hikari tugged at the bow and it loosed and came undone. She then opened the doors and entered, her midnight blue eyes wide and her mouth in an O as Kei followed and turned on the light switch, his own mouth grinning and he stood there watching her as she walked slowly into the room and surveyed the décor…**_

_**The walls were a pale warm blue; like the sky beneath a haze of clouds in summer and had several watercolors hanging in brass frames. The room was lit by skylights in the ceiling and brass sconces with frosted glass fixtures and had several overstuffed easy chairs, a sectional sofa and loveseat all in ivory, with glass and brass end tables and a coffee table along with an entertainment center with a stereo, Blu-ray and HD TV. The furniture was placed around a swirl patterned Persian rug in ivory and cool colors except for the loveseat which was placed before a white marbled fireplace which was next to a glass door with ceiling to floor drapes decorated in swirls of blue. Kei guided Hikari over and opened the door to lead her out to a veranda where there was white rattan furniture and a swing with a western view of the beginning of a brilliant sunset. Holding her hand he took her to the rail and ledge where she saw the swimming pool, cabanas, and formal gardens that spread out to the sakura tree grove in the distance…**_

"_**What about my home? What's going to happen to it?"**_

"_**This is your home, Hikari."**_

"_**You keep saying that," she said, gazing idly at a bank of clouds. "I meant the house that belongs to my family...my home. My father wanted me to take care of it."**_

"_**It's covered," Kei said cheerfully.**_

"_**What do you mean 'covered'?" she asked.**_

"_**Nothing," Kei replied. "You don't have to worry, nobody will touch it…it's now property of the Takishima Group."**_

"_**Ehhh?" Hikari expostulated, whirling around to face him. "Your company bought my home…my real home?"**_

"_**That's right…you're not going to live there alone anymore."**_

_**Dismayed she stated, "I was fine living alone, taking care of myself...I'm not a weak woman." **_

"_**I know that," he affirmed with a grin.**_

"_**So why did you move me in here?"**_

"_**Because we're getting married and now your home…is with me. Maybe it was selfish to do all this without telling you but I feel better having you here, next to me." Before she could utter a word in protest he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "I told you, we can come here every night and watch the sunset," Kei murmured, leaning in her ear. "But c'mon…I want to finish showing you the rest."**_

_**He then took her to the gym he had made for her…complete with state-of-the-art workout equipment, weights, and on the wall by the punching bag her own homemade signs…BEAT TAKISHIMA! TOTAL VICTORY! DOMINATION! Hikari was then led to an adjoining room with a desktop computer, printer, scanner and bookshelves with all of her books from home along with a desk and chair…a study room for her that was as complete as the one at Hakunsekan. Then he took her into the bathroom…**_

_**Like the rest of the suite the décor was in cool ocean colors…ivory tiles and a walk-in shower with sea-foam green fixtures…toilet, bidet, pedestal sink with a basin shaped like a shell with a brass faucet, crystal spigots and an oversized whirlpool bath in an alcove with a moonlight bay window and hanging flowering plants above. The ceramic floor was a soft pale aqua that complimented the color scheme of the room which appeared like a tropical lagoon.**_

_**As Hikari took it all in Kei sat down on the edge of the tub and gestured to it, a mischievous glint in his golden brown eyes. "This whirlpool bath is large enough for two," and at her shocked expression he pulled her onto his lap…wrapping his arms securely around her…**_

_**He continued, his lips nibbling at her ear, "And I can't wait until we're husband and wife so we can bathe together. I'll wash your back then carry you to our bed so I can love you with all my might, all night long." **_

"_**D-don't you have one of these in your bathroom?" she stammered, blushing. **_

"_**Uh-uh…that's why I had it put in here…so we could use it…together."**_

"_**Takishima…"**_

"_**Shhhh."**_

_**He then planted soft searing kisses along the nape of her neck, taking hold of her cheek to capture her lips, making her speechless and breathless…**_

_**When they finally pulled apart Kei murmured, "Now let's go and see your bedroom…because there's a special surprise waiting for you in there." **_

_**He released Hikari and then before she could say another word, whisked her into another door that led into what was now her bedroom. The room was also painted blue…a pale periwinkle blue with white and gold trimmed lacquered furniture and a large canopied bed. But he ignored the bedroom furnishings and brought her to another door with a ribbon tied across…**_

_**Eyeing Kei dubiously she untied the bow and opened the door…then entered slowly as if in a daze into a walk-in closet that resembled a mini-boutique. There inside were racks of designer clothing lining opposite sides; everything from dresses and skirts with tops, formal wear, pants and jeans, coats, jackets both formal and casual…leather, denim, cloth, sweaters and a vast assortment of footwear. Along with the new clothes Hikari spotted her own old clothes and her school uniform, sort of put to the side as if outshined by the new wardrobe. To the far left side she went and saw a set of drawers and opening one after another she saw any type of accessory she could want…from scarves to hair ornaments, hats, sunglasses, pocketbooks and jewelry…costume and to her amazement some costly necklaces, bracelets, and earrings in gold and silver with gems like diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and amethysts. And at the back of the closet there was a three-way full length mirror.**_

_**Staring at the array Hikari spotted an envelope lying inside the jewelry drawer. Casting a curious eye at Kei, who shrugged innocently she opened it and read the note inside…**_

_**Dear Hikari-chan,**_

_**Please accept this little engagement gift from me to welcome you as my new daughter. I had such fun doing it and remembered your taste and sizes when we last went shopping at Christmas…so enjoy!**_

_**Midori**_

_**As Hikari absorbed the words from his mother Kei leaned in and said, "When she found out that you said yes to my proposal she insisted…so please take it."**_

_**By this time all she could do was nod…completely dazzled by the display of opulence that was commonplace to the shining world that was the Takishima world…now hers. Smiling affectionately Kei took her by the hand and guided her back out to the suite…and to another door…**_

"_**And this," he said with a final flourish, "is the door to my suite. You're free to come in anytime you want…no matter what time it is." He encircled her in his arms and whispered, "Day or night…I'm right here if you need me. I'm so happy you're here, koi."**_

_**Kei then kissed her again…effectively erasing any protest from her lips…**_

Wrapping her arms around her knees Hikari scanned the room and reflected about everything that happened…and especially her surroundings. The bed was so comfortable that she felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud last night and in the same vein she marveled at the fine silk of her nightgown…a garment that clung to her like a hand in a glove. As she thought of that she got up and went into the closet and again studied its contents. Making her way down the racks she was amazed anew at the quality…and quantity of clothing now hers…

_Geez, Midori-san sure went wild shopping for me. But I remember Christmas when she came with me and Takishima and asked me to make her dream come true…have her son's girlfriend go shopping with her and ask for anything she wants. I had a hard time then what with her and Takishima both trying to outdo each other buying me gifts. But I guess that's how rich people are…_

With a sigh Hikari reached for a lavender watered silk yukata and wrapped it snugly around herself deciding to examine her new environment. She exited the bedroom and stepped into the parlor gazing briefly at the set up and then walked over to the glass door leading to the veranda. Opening it, she strolled over to the railing and stared out at the dawn…

_Rich people…rich…_ She glanced at the diamond sparking on her left hand and her thoughts continued…_I guess now that I'm marrying Takishima and joining his family I should consider myself rich, too. So no more having to go to the 100 yen store…no more having to clip coupons or get water or coffee when out with Akira or Sakura…even though they always insisted I was invited and they would pay, treating me as an equal yet, I still felt uncomfortable. After all I had burdened my father all these years to pay for the tuition to the high class schools for rich kids so I could defeat Takishima…a rich kid who now will soon be my husband…_

As if on cue a pair of strong arms enfolded Hikari from behind and she felt Kei's lips teasing her ear as he murmured, "Ohayo koibito."

She turned around to say the same and he wasted neither time nor motion as he immediately brought his mouth on hers in yet another one of his tender kisses, stealing her breath and causing her heart to pound. Her arms encircled his neck and she fully reciprocated his greeting as he ravished her with warm, tender insistence…leisurely and totally dominating her, tossing the gauntlet. And her response was typical…to meet her rival; tit for tat kissing him back with equal intensity, determined to show herself to be worthy in the match even as she felt swept away the flood of passion engulfing them both. When they finally pulled apart both were gasping as if they had just finished a 50K sprint…clinging to each other…

Kei chuckled softly as he claimed victory. "I win again, Nii-san." He kissed her nose.

Her eyes narrowed Hikari pushed him away. "Idiot Takishima…turning a kiss into a match is cheating." She turned from him in a huff and he grabbed her arm to detain her.

"True," he admitted. "But gauging from your response you were rising to the challenge…that was a wonderful kiss." Kei leaned in for another but Hikari evaded him deftly and headed back into the suite. Disappointed and left with no other choice he sighed and followed her.

Still somewhat flustered and eager to change the mood between them she took note that although it was early he was already dressed in a suit and tie…gesturing to his attire she asked, "Are you headed to the office?"

"Yeah." Kei nodded and added, "With the transfer of the home headquarters from London to Tokyo as the successor Chairman I need to make sure that the intricate details are not neglected…especially in the transfer of encrypted confidential company data into the computers here." He sighed as he turned and staring out at the brightening morning sky it appeared as if a heavy burden was on his young shoulders.

Her heart constricted as Hikari felt the need to lighten the load. "Take me to the office with you. I can help too…just ask me…I'll do anything, Takishima."

Reaching his hand to her cheek Kei smiled affectionately, his eyes golden pools of honey. "That's my Hikari…always there for me. Is it any wonder why I love you so much?" He embraced her and said, "No koibito…you just stay here and get settled in and I'll look forward to rushing to get back after work knowing that you're waiting here for me. Besides aren't there some phone calls you have to make…like to your family and our friends to tell them about our engagement? Remember, you hadn't told anyone yet."

He was right…the night she accepted his proposal she had decided to hold off telling her family or their friends because they did not want it leaked out to the media before the Takishima Group press conference. She was sure that their friends would know now that the news was out on the airwaves but out in Kyushu she was sure Jiro, Masako, and Atsushi had no clue. So Hikari knew that she needed to tell them...especially her mother who, she was sure, had resigned herself to the probability that her tomboy of a daughter would never entice a man to marry her, let alone the heir apparent to a huge corporate conglomerate…

Hikari nodded and replied, "Yes, I suppose that's true…and I should pick my attendants…but first I need to get dressed for breakfast."

She headed inside and Kei followed as she got to the bedroom door. She turned around and he was right there sporting a lusty glint in his eyes and a big smile…which caused her to raise an eyebrow…

"Was there something else?"

Kei replied with his own query, "May I lend my lady assistance?"

"Huh?! "

He reached to untie the sash on her yukata and horrified Hikari slapped his hand away. "Hands off, baka! Hentai Takishima!" she hissed as he threw his head back and laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

She shoved him chuckling to the suite door. "Get out…I'll be down shortly."

"Okay, okay…Nii-san." Stealing another kiss Kei was pushed out by a now piqued Hikari, who slammed the door after him…

About twenty minutes later fully dressed Hikari descended the long staircase and hurried to the dining room where breakfast was being served. As she made her way she was a bit put off by the Takishima servants, who all stopped what task they were doing and bowed deeply as she passed, addressing her as "Hikari-sama."…as if she were already the lady of the manor…

Nodding timidly Hikari mused _these servants…I'm sure they come from the same kind of background as me…poor, hard-working._ She again glanced at the diamond on her finger and added almost ruefully _except now because I wear this…and will be Takishima's wife they treat me like I'm…_

She got to the dining room entrance and saw the three Takishimas …Satoru, Kei, and Sui were all seated at the elegant table eating breakfast. Set with fine china, crystal, silverware and silver serving ware it was a sight for royalty…or at the least the very wealthy…like the Takishimas…

As she went into the room the butler bowed and greeted her, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hikari-sama."

Not knowing what else to do she returned the bow and greeting. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

He then went to a vacant chair beside Kei and held it out for her so she obliged as Kei casually sipped his morning tea. Pushing in the chair for her the servant then asked her what she would like as a maid poured her a cup of tea.

"A-arigatou," Hikari said softly as the butler waited while she glanced at the serving table…laden with boiled and fried eggs, fruit, toast, bagels, breakfast meats…mostly western fare. Seeing no vegetables, miso, or rice she was surprised…

"Uh…is there any rice or miso?" she asked as Sui made a face.

"Ewww! I hate miso!" The youngest Takishima wrinkled his nose and Satoru firmly addressed the butler…

"Get some rice and miso…and make sure there's miso and rice available every morning from now on for Hikari-chan."

The butler bowed and answered, "Yes Satoru-sama…I will inform the cook and kitchen staff to prepare them immediately…please forgive me, Hikari-sama."

"N-no that's not necessary-, " she protested as he turned and practically sprinted from the dining room. She sighed and said to Satoru, "They don't have to go to any trouble."

Kei reached and squeezed her hand. "It's no trouble…this is your home now and it's the staff's job to provide the food you want…no matter what you want."

Satoru nodded as the doorbell rang and then the butler re-entered. "Excuse me Hikari-sama…Toudou-sama and Ushikubo-sama are here to see you. Shall I show them in?"

Hikari glanced at Kei but Satoru replied enthusiastically, "Of course."

"Right away."

He left and showed both girls in. Akira and Sakura then entered the dining room and went straight to Hikari and Kei, who got up from the table. Sui rolled his eyes at all the commotion and continued eating.

Having finished his meal Satoru got up, smiled warmly and greeted the girls, "Welcome Akira-chan, Sakura-chan." Consulting his watch he addressed his son, "Kei, we'll have to leave for the office shortly so meet me in the car."

As the CEO left both girls bowed and returned the greeting then Akira with her hands on her hips reproached Hikari, "What's the deal, huh? We went to your place and it was empty with a Takishima Group sign on the front and a note saying that you moved so we came here. When did you move?"

"Well, I-," Hikari began but Kei cut in…

"I was worried about her being alone so when she accepted to become my wife I suggested she move in here."

"Humph," Akira scoffed. "She could have moved in with me instead of here with you…it's improper."

Kei glared at her and snorted, "Hardly…tradition states that a future wife is to move in with her husband's family." He softened his tone and directed his next comment to his fiancée. "And with Jiro-san having had moved her family to Kyushu she chose to remain to finish school and defeat me…right, koi?"

"Uh-huh." Hikari nodded but Akira was incensed and on a roll…

And more importantly, why didn't you tell us, your best friends that you were finally engaged?" She glared at Kei, "This is all _your_ doing, Kei…I know it!"

She aimed a punch at his head which he easily dodged. With an impassive expression he said, "You shouldn't be surprised, Akira…you saw the fireworks the night of the school festival and knew my intent." Wrapping his arms around Hikari and squeezing her he added, "It was just a matter of time before she said yes."

"Only because you pushed her, doing something so ostentatious…always," Akira sniffed.

Kei shrugged, "So what?" Gazing down at Hikari in his embrace he said, "I've loved her since I was six…like it or not it was inevitable that I would officially make her mine."

Sakura agreed, "So true, Kei-kun…which is why I asked my father if we could use our hot spring villa for a party tomorrow night to celebrate your and Hikari-chan's engagement." With a delighted smile she added, "Yahiro and I e-mailed invitations to everyone."

Kei sighed and said, "You didn't waste any time, did you?"

Sakura tossed her head and said with alacrity, "Hikari is one of my dearest friends…of course I want to celebrate her engagement. It's one of the most important events in a woman's life. Everyone has accepted."

"Everyone?" Hikari's eyes widened while she asked uneasily, "Like who?"

"Oh, just everyone from Hakunsekan…and Kokusen…the people we all know." As the future Takishima bride was showing signs of panic her groom-to-be intervened…

"The gesture is appreciated, Sakura…but neither Hikari or I want too much fuss…the company's made a big enough deal of it as it is."

"But Kei-kun," she said in dismay. "I just told you everyone answered with acceptances…the TV appearance made them all excited." To Hikari she said, "Don't worry we just invited people from Yahiro's birthday guest list…so it won't be that many…only about 50."

Kei heaved a sigh and addressed Hikari, "How about you, koibito? Are you okay with this?"

Not replying to him Hikari asked Akira, "Whose idea was this? The SA?"

She answered, "Yeah…all of us in SA wanted to celebrate your engagement so when Sakura called me and suggested we do something at her villa with Yahiro's help we put it all together."

"Is that so?" Hikari sighed as well and said, "Since the SA, Sakura and Yahiro went to all the trouble it can't be helped." She smiled and added, "Don't worry we'll be there…right Takishima?"

Seeing her acceptance he shrugged, grinned and replied, "Yeah."

The chauffeur then came and announced that Satoru was waiting in the car for Kei so he took hold of Hikari's face and said, "I have to go to work now so I'll see you when I come home." Then not caring that others were there he leaned down and captured her lips for another tender kiss…cut off by Akira who pulled Hikari from him much to his chagrin.

"Okay, okay…just go to work and stop slobbering over her." Akira grabbed a stunned Hikari and pulled her in with Sakura, leaving Kei thoroughly annoyed as he was pushed out the dining room door.

After Kei left Hikari admonished, "Akira…he wasn't slobbering over me, he was kissing me. We are engaged after all." She noticed Sui's masked exasperation as he was left with the three women jabbering and gestured for her friends to follow her out of the dining room.

As she did, the butler addressed her, "You didn't finish breakfast, Hikari-sama. Would you like some tea and refreshments served to you, Toudou-sama, and Ushikubo-sama?"

Hikari, still a bit bowled over by everything thought a moment until he suggested, "I could have Kaori serve you all in your private suite, if you prefer."

"Oh yes, that would be perfect!" Sakura and Akira both agreed. "Let's go see your suite."

Both linked arms with her as they flanked her and made their way up the stairs chattering as Akira remarked, "I'd love to see what Kei did for you. He had asked me who the decorator was that re-did mine last year right after school finished but told me nothing else…I guess that was another surprise he was planning besides giving you a ring."

_So this was his plan for a while…he even talked to Akira about it _Hikari was musing as they made their way to the double doors of her suite. She opened them both and said with lukewarm enthusiasm, "Well…here it is."

"Ohh!" Both girls, young heiresses were well used to opulence since they were born…but even they were amazed at the scope of elegance of the suite as Hikari showed them around and when she got to her closet they both were awestruck.

"Wow…amazing…like you have your own boutique!" Akira, the original shopaholic gushed as she went down the clothing racks and examined each garment noticing the tags. "Dolce and Gabbana, Vera Wang, Marc Jacobs…awesome!"

Hikari, who had no idea who the top designers were shrugged and said, "It was all Midori-san. She sent these clothes to me…even shoes and jewelry."

"Which reminds me," Sakura cooed. "Let's see the ring." She snatched Hikari's left hand and gaped at the heirloom gem. "Ooooh, it's so-o beautiful!"

Akira grasped the hand and marveled, "It looks like an antique setting." Her eyes then widened in understanding as she asked, "This is Kei's grandmother's ring, isn't it?"

Hikari nodded and said, "Takishima told me that ojii-sama insisted…he said that it would honor him if I wore it."

Akira nodded solemnly as the more boisterous Sakura hugged Hikari. "I'm so glad! After everything he did to tear you apart to have him give you his beloved wife's ring…he definitely has accepted you as family!"

Nodding Hikari again stared at the ring and wondered about Kei's grandmother Izumi and what kind of person she was. She remembered the photographs at Midori's villa in Australia where a beautiful woman with a warm smile was always with a little girl. Then, she was transported to the time in Australia when she had accompanied Kei, Midori, and Kaname to the grave site where Izumi lay and her apology flowers grew…then after the father and daughter reconciled Kaname apologized to her by offering the same flowers.

_Takishima practically dragged Midori-san and oji-sama to Australia to the grave…telling me he did it all for us. Oji-sama then accepted me and Takishima together…and he began working even harder at the company, then came the night of the festival and the fireworks…seems like he had planned everything for a long time for us to be together…but… _

"Hey Hikari,"

Sakura tapped her shoulder and Hikari shook herself out of her musings as the maid, Kaori had entered the suite carrying a tray with croissants, and Japanese shu cream puffs, beika, taiyaki, green tea and for Akira, Earl Gray tea.

"Where can I bring this, Hikari-sama?" She waited for an answer.

"Uh…I-," she faltered as Akira took over.

"Over by the sofa would be fine, Kaori."

"Right away, Toudou-sama." The maid set the tray down then bowed before Hikari. "Please enjoy and do not hesitate to ring for me if you need anything else, Hikari-sama."

Still embarrassed by the formality shown to her Hikari bowed and said nervously, "Thank you."

Kaori left and Hikari, wondering again how she was going to get used to being served everything she needed or wanted then joined her friends in her parlor at her new elegant home…

Meanwhile, Kei and Satoru had just arrived at the Takishima Group high rise in the heart of Shinjuku and rode up in the elevator from the parking garage to the top floor where the administrative offices were. The door opened to the executive suite and as both men exited the administrative assistants stood up, bowed deeply and gave formal morning greetings…

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Satoru-sama, Kei-sama."

The CEO and future Chairman both nodded in response. Still standing both young women were respectful yet snuck furtive admiring glances at Kei's tall form while both men came to collect the morning mail and messages. As they perused them one of the assistants, named Honoka spoke to the CEO…

"Satoru-sama, Daishi Shinousuke-sama is due to arrive to meet with Kei-sama regarding the data transfer of the London files."

As if on cue, the elevator door slid open and Shinousuke Daishi; a striking man of 40 with average height dressed in a dark gray silk suit stepped out, followed by a pretty strawberry blonde about 17, his daughter Ami. Both came over to the Takishima duo with the man offering a bow with his greeting.

"Satoru-san, Kei-kun ohayo." Ami bowed as well, eyeing Kei keenly from beneath lowered lashes. He then addressed Kei, "Congratulations Kei-kun on both your appointment to Chairman and your engagement." He added, "I saw the society spread in the newspaper…your bride, Hanazono Hikari-san is quite beautiful…"

From behind her father Ami demurely kept her eyes lowered but inwardly gagged _really father…your lackey attitude is really irritating…especially when you lie…_

Kei smiled politely but Satoru gushed, "Midori and I are so pleased…Hikari-chan has been like a daughter to me since her father, my pro wrestling friend Jiro-san and I had them meet when she and Kei were six…they have been close friends ever since. And now she's really going to be my daughter." He appeared almost giddy much to his son's chagrin.

Sighing in resignation to his father's overly blithe manner Kei added, "Thank you, Shinousuke-san… I'm very happy. Hikari's the love of my life and my best friend. I can't wait until she becomes my wife."

Shinousuke smiled then as if he had forgotten she was there stepped aside. "By the way, this is my daughter, Ami…until recently she was studying as an honors exchange student in an accelerated computer program in America at MIT in Boston. She just came back home yesterday and I brought her along to assist us in the transfer of files from London. So I leave her in your care."

"Wonderful…we deeply appreciate the assistance. Welcome Ami-chan," Satoru said eagerly. "Please do your best." He then turned to Kei and stated, "She can work with you to decode the encrypted files sent from London through e-mail."

"But I-," Kei began.

Effectively ending the conversation the CEO turned and headed into his office while Shinousuke nodded at his daughter and followed…leaving Kei with no other choice. He heaved a sigh.

_He knows I prefer to work alone, damn him...I hope to heaven she's not going to be too much of a hindrance…_

Ami stepped forward bowed and said, "Please take care of me." She then turned to Kei and said, "It's been a while, Kei-kun."

"Huh?" Kei asked. "Do we know each other, Daishi-san?"

She smiled and nodded, "Since we were children…we often were at the same parties and events, the last time being last year at Saiga Yahiro's birthday even though I am enrolled at Kokusan. But there was another time we met."

He raised a quizzical brow. "Is that so? I do vaguely recall seeing you at Saiga Yahiro's from time to time but beyond that-," he shrugged his shoulders, truly at a loss.

Ami giggled and said shyly, "Even if you don't remember I'll never forget…it was at a Takishima Group company gathering for families. I was playing with you on a swing and when I froze with fear because we were trying to swing as high as we could and I went too high and fell off …you caught me and saved me."

Kei looked momentarily confused then brightened as recognition hit. "I remember now…you asked me to push you so you could go higher even though I warned you that you could fall. But you were stubborn, saying you could hang on and like I said, you fell."

Ami nodded with a sheepish grin. "I know…I wanted to impress you with my skill and bravery. But I was foolish…and you saved me." Her eyes lowered she murmured, "I never forgot your kindness to an idiot like me."

Embarrassed by her show of emotion he said, "It was nothing…I couldn't let a girl fall."

"But you protected me, Kei-kun." She leaned close and gazed up at him, her hazel eyes shimmering.

With his astuteness Kei immediately felt the familiar unease brought about by sensed female adulation that was not from Hikari so he moved quickly to nip it in the bud by physically distancing himself and abruptly changing the subject by coolly getting down to business. "If you'll come along with me Daishi-san, I'll show you the office with the computer where we're retrieving the files."

He turned and headed to the suite where his office was with Ami following behind…leading her to a desk where a HD monitor and keyboard was located. He then gestured for her to sit while he pulled another chair beside. Taking the keyboard and mouse, he clicked on an icon on the desktop and immediately a mail server window came up.

Kei typed in a password and the server filled with e-mails…all having attached zipped files. "When I decided to transfer the home office to Tokyo I asked Shinousuke-san to help by encrypting the critical confidential data…client and employee files, outlines for future projects, and certain personal family data for PR purposes…along with restricted files for the Takishima Group investigation network. Even though we use our private ISP it still it travels publically across the web so I wanted to ensure that our competitors couldn't hack in."

Ami was impressed as she saw the vast scope of thought and planning he had put into the project. She commented, "This was a lot of work. You could have copied the files into locked portable HD drives and had them sent here via bonded courier under tight security…that would have been a lot easier to transfer."

"True," he agreed. "But Shinousuke-san assured me that this method was best…less time consuming. As it stands, it'll take a few months to complete the transfer. He used a unique encrypted code that would be impossible to break…then supplied a smart card to decrypt them."

She smiled, shaking her head. "That's dad for you…he loves covert ops. He's a big fan of 007 and Roger Moore."

Kei chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I get that feeling too. I have a lot of respect for Shinousuke-san…he is very thorough in his work."

"The feeling is mutual." Ami added, "He always says how detailed and meticulous you are…leaving nothing undone, researching everything." Finishing coyly she said, "He thinks the world of you too, Kei-kun…and so do I."

She gazed up at him with thinly veiled ardor and again Kei felt the need to put space between them. Clearing his throat loudly he reached for a ringed binder. "Here is a list of the London files…broken down by department. For each individual file there's a key on the smart card to decrypt them. We have to translate them then save them under the company department file on the main database." He brusquely pushed the chair back and rose as he continued, "I take it you know how to translate encrypted files, Daishi-san."

A bit put off by his cooler attitude Ami responded crisply, "I took a course in advanced encryption at MIT so I know how to use smart cards…and dad gave me a flash drive with a recovery certificate with the keys so I am well prepared. So trust me."

"Okay." Kei leaned over and pointed at the e-mail server. "This is what you do…open the mail and save the attached zip file to the desktop. Then check the file name and cross reference it in the book to know where to save it…then unzip the attachment, extract the documents, decrypt and save them to the proper file then delete the zip attachment from the desktop. And so we don't end up getting confused, you can open yesterday's mail with the first batch of files and start with them and I'll take care of today's…then we'll alternate days until the project is finished. Any questions?"

"Just one,"Ami responded looking up at him. "What's your password? I may need it to get into the server when you're not here." _I bet I can use it to search the HD…I'm sure there's some Takashima Network information files about Hanazono here since she's about to become his wife…_

As if he had sensed her intent Kei raised his brow then replied firmly, "I'll always be here. This file transfer is my priority as successor chairman and I'm personally overseeing it to its completion…no matter how long it takes." He straightened up and said, "I'll set you up with your own password but you're already logged in so it's okay for today."

_So it's that way? Okay, I have other ways to get what I need…like Yazu_ she nodded, "Then I'll get right to work. But I do have a question, Kei-kun."

"And what's that?"

"Why did you move the main office from London here to Tokyo? I mean, wouldn't it have been easier just to relocate there since the main office was there for so long?"

"Probably," he replied.

"So why go through all this?" she probed.

Kei did not hesitate. "I told my grandfather that the condition to succeed him was that I would remain in Japan. And as the first order of business as successor chairman I accomplished what I needed to in order to move the company which was less problematic than uprooting my life and the life of the one I cherish most. Because Japan is my home…everything and everyone important to me is here."

Ami felt her heart twist as she saw the look on his face. Without even having to mention her name…the joy and anticipation for what was his impending future with Hanazono Hikari was prevalent as his eyes sparkled like amber. She pasted a smile on her face as she said quietly with her own subtle meaning, "Yes…that's why I returned to Japan as well."

Kei nodded and said, "I'll be at my desk. If you need anything, my extension is 1002."

He turned and headed toward a glass partition behind where there was a large desk by the window, seated himself at another HD monitor and got right to work. Ami surreptitiously watched him, using her peripheral vision…taking in his golden hair, fine aristocratic features, and considering the entire package made her assessment…

_Handsome… Brilliant… And to be trusted at such a young age to take the reins of a huge conglomerate like the Takishima Group makes Kei-kun the ideal prospect for a husband…for anyone but especially for a poor commoner like Hanazono. So obvious that she's seeking to better her social position… Men are so blind…_

Her i-Phone vibrated so Ami reached in her pocket and pulled the device out. Glancing down, she noticed that she had a text message so she pressed the screen and read it. A slow smile crept on her face as she quickly answered, and sent her reply…

_An invitation to Kei-kun's engagement party… I wouldn't miss that for the world..._

**NEXT…ENGAGEMENT PARTY**


	3. Chapter 3 Engagement Party

_Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter…with quite a bit of action and a lot of warm and fuzzy fluff. The antagonist Ami really shows her devious side but it's just the beginning because as she becomes more and more obsessed with her goal some very disturbing behaviors are going to surface. I will be working on this story regularly so stay tuned—:)_

**ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

At 6:30 the next evening under the amber light of a westering sun Hikari sat in the passenger seat while Kei navigated his Lotus Evora as it wound its way on the mountain road that led to the location of their engagement party. It was to be held at Sakura Ushikubo's family hot spring villa; a place that had not so fond memories for her and so she was a bit uneasy. Earlier, as she was busy in her room getting ready for the party and chose her outfit for the evening and even after Kei picked her up and they were on their way, Hikari was preoccupied as she vividly remembered the happenings that took place at the last two times she was at Sakura's…

**_It was at the end of a disastrous day…but it was not supposed to be. She and Kei had agreed to meet for a date at a new amusement park; an athletic park that she had gotten free tickets for and as she got to the front gate to wait for him her classmate and friend…meek and quiet Jun Yamamoto met her there before Kei arrived. As they casually conversed, a love-struck Sakura…who was stalking him jumped out of hiding and accused them of meeting. As Hikari and Jun were explaining the situation without much success, Kei showed up and Jun's inner self emerged…kissing him and causing mayhem as Jun led them on a wild chase through the park which concluded at a fast food place amidst a gaggle of swooning girls. Once Sakura, Hikari, and Kei arrived the situation changed as Jun switched back and as he defended Sakura from their attack fled from the crowd with her in tow…leaving Kei and Hikari to placate the girls while they talked things out and confessed their true feelings to each other. Then to add insult to injury with their hopes for the day completely spoiled they had to endure Jun and Sakura in a continuous state of romantic bliss as Sakura extended the date in a lovey-dovey celebration at her hot springs villa. As for Kei after the debacle at the sports park he was in a foul mood, his aspirations of deepening his relationship with Hikari thwarted by Jun and Sakura. Thus, he isolated himself to sip tea and sulk while Hikari and Sakura took a bath in the hot spring. _**

She continued musing…reliving the incident as she stared out the window at the scenery…

**_And just before the other members of SA arrived at the villa, Hikari finished bathing…and then as she reached for a cold drink to refresh herself and not knowing it was alcoholic…THAT was when the trouble really began. Inebriated, she purposely sought Kei out and as she did the time she was delirious from a fever aggressively made advances toward him saying she wanted to battle him…and pushing him to his limit. Knowing her condition he tried desperately to hold her back and having pinned her with his body the rest of the SA arrived and subsequently jumped to the wrong conclusion. Akira, in fury had Kei locked in a jail like cell, accusing him of taking advantage of her…until they discovered from Sakura that Hikari had become drunk by drinking plum sake instead of juice. However, they still kept Kei locked up to protect him but to no avail since a determined Hikari made her way to where he was. After she made several attempts to break in with a log she used as a battering ram he gave up and pulled her in from the window as it started to rain. As he dried her off and heard her confess how much she wanted to be alone with him on their date he then gave in to his deep yearning for her as he took her in his arms…_**

All along on the ride to the party Hikari continued reminiscing…and fretting _the rest was a blur to me as the next morning Akira was gloating to Takishima about me kissing her and saying I loved her…and he acted mysterious, smirking as he suggested that I had done something to him in my drunken state. He never told me what I did and teased me when I tried to find out…damn him…and I eventually forgot about the whole thing. Then we all went back there to have a party to welcome Finn to Japan and I had a strange sense of déjà vu when I saw Takishima in his yukata. During the fireworks the both of us got stranded on an island across from the villa where there was another prison (just what kind of people are Sakura's family anyway?) and we went there to find some dry clothes…that's when I remembered what had happened and embarrassed wanted to escape…but Takishima stopped me. That's when he confessed to me but unsure of how to respond to the guy who was my rival there was a huge misunderstanding which we cleared up the next day in the haunted house…where we mutually shared our love. _Going over and over the two incidences in her mind she had been completely wrapped in her thoughts for the entire ride to Sakura's and before she knew it they had arrived just as the sun was setting…

"Here we are," Kei announced blandly as they pulled up to the villa…styled in the Komakura period of architecture it was lavishly lit with lanterns. He headed into the nearly full lot, parked the sports car away from the rest in the rear beneath some trees for privacy, turned off the motor…then turned and leaned over to address his fiancée…

"Hikari?"

She did not answer right away so he gently touched her bare shoulder, shaking her from her reverie. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the mansion." Removing his sunglasses Kei leaned closer, his face centimeters away.

Hikari met his warm gaze and saw within veiled ambivalence…not unlike her own feelings at the moment. "I'm sorry, Takishima…I was just remembering what happened the last times we were here." She lowered her head and added, "I caused a lot of trouble for everyone and I burdened you both times."

Taking hold of her chin Kei tilted her head up to face him. "You've never burdened me, koibito…you mesmerize me." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he continued, "But if you don't want to stay we can leave right now…I couldn't care less about this party, my only concern is you."

Shaking her head Hikari protested, "We couldn't do that…Sakura went to so much trouble. It would be rude and cruel to not come to a party held for us."

"A party that we didn't ask for and were pressured into," Kei insisted.

"Still, we're here so we should go inside…everybody is waiting for us."

"Let them wait."

Kei took her face in both of his hands and began to plant soft kisses all over her face…on her forehead, cheeks and then he nibbled at her lips coaxing them open to receive him. Hikari, easily overcome with desire rippling through her complied and opened her mouth to his kiss, while Kei in his usual manner when focused on a goal relentlessly and carefully attacked with his tongue…tasting deep and taking her breath away. He pulled from her for a moment, leaving her lightly gasping.

Hikari took a deep breath to compose herself. "I guess it's time we go in." She reached for the door but Kei's hand stayed her…

"I have a better idea…let's skip the party, go around the villa to the beach and take the bridge to the island where the prison is." He cupped her cheek leaned into her ear and teased her with nibbling kisses adding, "By the time we get there the moon will be rising and we can find that cave leading in and be all by ourselves to celebrate our engagement by doing it there."

"Doing what, Takishima? What are you talking about?" Her eyes closed Hikari was beginning to savor Kei's tender ministrations…

"You…" He kissed her neck. "Me…" He kissed her cheek. "Making love in the place where I first told you I loved you."

"Ehhh?!" Finally getting the gist Hikari was aghast as her eyes flew open but Kei silenced any further protest by covering her mouth with yet another deep kiss…

Meanwhile, an ice blue Porsche arrived and crept into the driveway leading into the villa, its headlights splitting the deepening twilight. From behind the wheel Ami was searching the lot filled with expensive wheels for a certain British two-seater. Earlier in the day after Kei had left the office she had done her homework and with some subtle probing and hacking of personal files she uncovered a wealth of information to assist her in her objective…Kei. And she learned among other things that he had recently acquired his driver's license and a new sports car…a silver Lotus Evora. Armed with this intel and her eyes on the prize Ami was diligently hunting her quarry.

As she made her way through the lot her predator's gaze found the Evora…and a view that made her blood boil as she saw the passionate interlude between Kei and Hikari. A green tinged fury filled Ami and she nearly jammed her foot on the accelerator to ram the passenger side, aiming for Hikari. However, common sense prevailed as she realized a reckless action based on sheer emotion would be detrimental to achieving her goal…so instead with a nasty smile she flipped on her high beams…and pulled in right in front of the Evora, facing it head on…

The blue-white halogen beams had the effect of a lightning bolt on Kei and Hikari as both tore away from each other…suddenly blinded by the bright light flooding their inner sanctum…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hikari cried, shielding her eyes with an upraised hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Kei cursed. "I'm gonna let this guy have it…stay here." He yanked open the door of the Evora.

"Wait, Takishima. Don't use violence …" It was futile…he was gone…

Incensed, Kei angrily strode over to the driver's side of the Porsche. He banged on the door. "Hey!"

Inside the car Ami jumped…not expecting as forceful response as she got and she felt a skitter of fear as she opened the door and faced a very irate Kei Takishima.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing…parking right in front blinding us?" he demanded. He then peered down, recognizing her. "Daishi-san?"

Ami lowered her head, contrite. "Forgive me, Kei-kun…I-I didn't know it was your car in front of me and that you were inside. It was dark driving up here and I had my lights on bright." She got out of the car and bowed as the slam of another car door sounded…

"Takishima!" Hikari rushed over and scolded, "Because someone's careless doesn't give you the right to use violence towards them. Just ask them to apologize."

Kei sighed, "I wasn't going to use violence, Hikari…and especially not against a woman." He wrapped an arm around her and addressed Ami, "Daish-san, this is Hanazono Hikari …my fiancée. Hikari, this is Daishi Ami…the daughter of a colleague who's assisting me with the transfer of the files from the main office in London to here."

Seeing Hikari come over Ami appraised her self-proclaimed rival from beneath lowered lashes _ha, it didn't take her long to start leeching off Kei-kun_…_look at her_ she took in Hikari's garb…an indigo watered silk YSL empress halter top with matching Capri slacks and Marc Jacobs stiletto sandals. Her eyes then latched onto the exquisitely cut facets of the ring catching both the pale light of the lanterns around the premises and the fading light of day and as her heart twisted…her resolve strengthened…_I know exactly what I'm going to do…what I have to do._ Pasting a bright smile on her lips she bowed…

"It's a pleasure, Hanazono-san," Ami said warmly.

Hikari bowed and responded, "I'm glad to meet you, Daishi-san. Outside of Aoi-san and oji-san I don't know anyone at Takishima's office."

Ami raised a brow. "Oji-san? Do you have a relative that works for the Takishima Group?"

Kei chuckled as he squeezed Hikari's shoulder. "My father…Hikari's father and my father are old friends that belonged to the same pro-wrestling fan club. They introduced us one day when we were six."

"Ha…the day you first made me taste defeat," Hikari rejoined. "After that I begged otou-san to send me to school where you were. You became my rival that day and I vowed to defeat you, no matter what."

"And that's exactly what you did, Hika-chan," Kei said sweetly, using an endearing form of her name. "When you kept challenging me…making me focus; pushing me to greater heights…you captured my heart. Remember I told you that evening on the mountain when you accepted this?" He took her left hand, where the ring was and kissed it…his ardent gaze only on her…

"Aaa." Her own on him Hikari nodded blushing but utterly drawn in. With eyes locked only on each other around them the rest of the world vanished as their lips drew closer…

All through the tender exchange Ami felt a maelstrom of emotion churning inside…bubbling like a witch's cauldron as a tiny voice of reason shouted that her aspirations were futile; that there was no conceivable way that she would ever be able to get between them…Kei Takishima's heart was completely spoken for. However, spoiled and having had her every desire…her every wish granted to her from the day she was born that voice was silenced…drowned out by the din of her ambition and the will to achieve it. Having had seen enough just as they were about to kiss, Ami cleared her throat…

"Ahhem…Kei-kun, aren't you and Hanazono-san going inside?"

Kei, whose aim had not changed or wavered since making the alternate suggestion to Hikari earlier to head to the prison answered, "We haven't made our final decision yet."

_What does he mean by that? Were they just going to stay out here in the parking lot all night making out? How shameless! _Ami's eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't you think as the guests of honor you should head inside?" she asked a bit tightly, trying to hide her pique. "After all, it would be rude to skip a party being thrown for you."

Kei's eyes narrowed slightly as he asked coldly, "Is it really any concern of yours?" He raised a brow. "You're just an invited guest here, Daishi-san. You should mind your own business."

Duly chastised Ami took a sharp intake of breath and was struck speechless when Hikari intervened…

"Daishi-san is right, Takishima…after all the trouble Akira and Sakura went to for us it would be very rude to not go in." Hikari, always self conscious replied sheepishly as if shamed. "And I think you owe her an apology." In her reproach she pulled from Kei, causing him to sigh in both disappointment and annoyance as he threw up the white flag…

"Okaay." He bowed before Ami. "I'm very sorry for being rude."

Ami became quite flustered as she was humbled by his gesture. "Oh no, Kei-kun… It's me who was rude, scolding you that way. You were right; I should mind my own business." Changing the subject, she pointed towards the entrance of the villa and asked, "I've never been here before, is that where you go inside? Would you mind if I went inside with you?"

Instead Hikari answered, "Of course not… You can come inside with us, right, Takishima? After all we've been here before."

The last thing Ami wanted was help from her rival… However, she quickly calculated that if she could just get close to Kei in some way it would have to be through Hikari so she smiled graciously. "Thank you so much, Hanazono-san. But I really don't want to be a bother if Kei-kun would rather not."

Having been put firmly on the spot Kei sighed and said, "Of course you won't be a bother, Daishi-san." He took hold of Hikari's hand and gestured forward. "Please come this way."

As the three then made their way to the front entrance of the villa Ami fell in behind the couple, her eyes focused on them…their fingers linked together in an almost unbreakable bond as their shoulders brushed against each other. She could even catch low murmuring comments between the two of them; Kei's teasing baritone rumbling in response to Hikari's comments mentioning names of their friends… creating an even stronger veil of intimacy around them and increasing her envy, all the vitriol directed at Hikari…

_Look at her clinging to him…latched on like she'll never let go. I don't get it, what does Kei-kun see in her?_ Ami continued to make her green-tinted assessment of Hikari's twin tailed coiffure_ and look at that hair style… It's so juvenile! It's obvious that she has no fashion sense…_

They all got to the front of the villa and entered stopping to take off their shoes when Sakura came scurrying over dressed in a pink silk yukata, covered in the blossoms for which she was named. She hugged Hikari tightly as she made her greeting…

"At last you're here!" she exclaimed happily, her joy making her vivacious personality all the more bubbly. She then turned to Kei and said, in a teasing way, "After the way you were acting yesterday when Akira and I came to your house to tell you about the party, I wondered if you were even going to show up at all."

He responded with a mock scowl. "As if I had a chance against you… Against three determined women I was clearly outnumbered." He glanced over at Hikari and added, "However, I do want to say that if she did not want to come, we would not be here. We could've disappeared, you know."

Not knowing if he was kidding or serious Sakura eyed him askance. "Humph! As if that would've stopped us… We would've found another way to celebrate your engagement, Kei-kun. You forget I am an Ushikubo… Our intelligence network rivals your own and we would've tracked you down and found a way to give you and Hikari-chan a proper acknowledgment. Right, Yahiro?"

Yahiro Saiga stepped forward, his signature smirk in place. "And if the Ushikubo network failed you know the Saiga network would've succeeded." He turned to Hikari and addressed her. "You wouldn't have missed your own engagement party, Hikari-chan. Especially since we made it like a festival."

At the word "festival" Hikari's eyes lit up like candles. "Really, Yahiro? You made our party like a festival?"

Kei rolled his eyes while Sakura beamed and replied, "Of course we made it like that… You're our dearest friends, and this is the first engagement in our group. Besides, we'll take any excuse to have a party. So come with me so you can get changed."

Linking arms with Hikari, Sakura pulled her along, leaving Kei behind and the forgotten one, Ami. She stepped forward and greeted Yahiro with a bow…

"Good evening, Yahiro-kun."

Yahiro's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Ami-chan…I thought you were in America, participating in the exchange student program."

She nodded. "I did… The term ended over there so I came home. It's summer break there as well. Besides, I'm helping my father and Kei-kun with the file transfers from London to here, working in the office at the Takishima Group building in Shinjuku."

"Is that so?" Yahiro had a speculative gleam in his eye. "Did you come with Kei-kun and Hikari-chan to the party?" he asked.

"No, she did not," Kei was quick to point out. "We ran into her in the parking lot and we led her in here because she didn't know where to go."

Ami nodded in agreement. "It's my first time attending a party here, Yahiro-kun. So I asked Kei-kun to guide me inside." She gazed gratefully at Kei, her eyes sparkling.

"I see." Yahiro looked impassive, but catching the adulation he slid a surreptitious glance also at Kei, who caught the subtle implication and scowled.

"I'm going inside to find Hikari… Daishi-san I'm sure you'll be just fine on your own. Enjoy the party." And with that cryptic note, he quickly left.

Yahiro watched his friend disappear into the villa then glanced over at Ami gazing after him, whose admiration was more than obvious. He leaned over to her and then commented, "Kei-kun is quite the gentleman isn't he? Helping a lady in distress… even with his fiancée near him."

Knowing who she was dealing with, Ami was well aware of his insinuations… But she refused to rise to the bait. "Both Kei-kun and Hanazono-san were quite helpful guiding me in," she sniffed.

Yahiro grinned and stated, "Oh, yes, Hikari-chan is quite cheerful and willing to help others in need. Why, there was a time last year she even helped Sakura as Kei-kun's omiai partner. But that was before she was being honest with herself about her feelings for him…"

Ami cut him off, incredulous. "Are you telling me that she helped another girl get together with Kei-kun?"

"She did. But that was until she realized how she really felt about him. And he's always loved her." Yahiro chuckled and added, "Even I saw that right off the bat."

"You really saw that?" Ami was dubious.

"I did."

"But she's a pauper, a commoner… She's only after him for his money and position, just like any other commoner trying to better their station in life." Ami stubbornly stuck to her first impression…an immovable object.

"Yes, when I met her I thought that too…at first," Yahiro said. Then, a warm smile came across his face as he continued, "But I never saw anyone who worked so hard, and with such determination to beat Kei-kun. Remember my birthday party last year and the Hide-and-Seek game? She was IT and won but when I offered her jewels, a car, or even a villa all she wanted was for me to acknowledge her as Kei-kun's rival. Yet at the same time she supported him…even going as far as rescuing him from his grandfather's scheme to marry him off to his top stockholder's granddaughter. And I saw how she always supported everyone in SA…whose friendships she treasures. She doesn't care about class or status, she genuinely loves them." He then leaned close to Ami and his eyes grew glacial as he made the next statement. "However, let me strongly advise you… Hikari-chan is precious…to Kei-kun surely. He will never allow anyone to hurt her in any way…and to Akira-chan. And anyone precious to Akira-chan is precious to me. I won't let anyone hurt her either and anyone who tries…won't get off easy."

Catching his meaning completely Ami raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Are you threatening me, Yahiro-kun?"

"Why? Do you feel threatened Ami-chan?" Yahiro's face was all innocence as he then stated, "I merely gave you some friendly advice. It looks to me like you have designs on Kei-kun so I'm trying to save you some grief…and to let you know that I will not allow anyone to willfully hurt those I call my friends. I'm sure that you would not want to make me your enemy. Excuse me please."

He gave a short bow and headed into the villa, leaving her to contemplate what had been said. The expression in Yahiro's eyes was dead serious…he had her cold. And as the heir to the Saiga financial empire and the power it bore she knew his influence was absolute and he was quite formidable. But in spite of the eminent dangers that were presented before her Ami's obsessive desire to attain something that was out of her reach intensified; her hunger for the forbidden fruit was too great. So, with a sly smile she made her way into the villa to continue her quest…

In the main room, the 50 or so guests were grouped around either gathered at the refreshment table, or heading for the changing rooms to take a dip in the hot springs. Those who had already sampled the relaxing heat of the bath were dressed in yukatas and as Kei made his way through the room, searching for Hikari they all offered their congratulations to him. He responded graciously, thanking people for their well wishes until he spotted the trim form of his beloved. Now dressed in a yellow yukata with irises she was currently being monopolized by the hostess Sakura, standing at the front of the room where a microphone was set up near a table piled high with engagement gifts, envelopes, and flowers and a banner, hung across the top with the words… **CONGRATULATIONS KEI AND HIKARI ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT**. Squeezing himself through the crowd, he made his way over to the girls…

Looping his arm around her waist, Kei addressed his fiancée. "So this is where you disappeared to."

"I didn't disappear, Takishima… I changed then Sakura brought me in here," Hikari pointed out. She glanced around and asked, "So where's your coworker?"

Kei shrugged, "I don't know… And I don't really care, it's not like she's with me you are." His expression was well past neutral and bordered on totally indifferent.

Curious, Hikari studied his face intently and commented, "You really don't like her, do you."

"I have no special feeling either way for her."

"But you were excessively rude to her outside."

Her interests piqued Sakura inquired, "Who are you two talking about?"

Kei heaved a deep sigh. "Daishi Ami… Her father is the CEO of a computer hardware company, of one of our company's interests and she just came back from America where she was taking courses at MIT in Boston. She's helping me with the file transfer from the London office."

"Aaa, I vaguely remember her from classes at school and at Yahiro's parties. You met her outside?" Sakura glanced about the crowded room and inquired, "So where is she?"

"I don't know." Kei shrugged and added, "The last time I saw her, she was still at the door talking to Yahiro…as I said, it really doesn't concern me where she is."

"I see." Sakura studied the guardedly annoyed expression on Kei's face and nodded perceptually. She then hastened to change the subject. "Now that you're both here we can begin…everybody's waiting." She reached behind to the table, picked up two glasses of what appeared to be champagne, and handed them to the couple then taking a silver spoon she picked up another. Tapping the edge of the fine crystal on her glass she drew immediate attention from the crowd in the room as she stepped up to the microphone and spoke…

"Everyone please… Can you all listen to me?" The commotion died down to a faint murmur and Sakura continued, "Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the engagement of our good friends… Kei and Hikari!"

The room erupted in applause as Kei and Hikari stepped forward, both covering their embarrassment with gracious public smiles while Sakura went on in her toast…

"As most of you know, these two have a long history together. Meeting when they were just six and classmates for over ten years and rivals, Kei–kun and Hikari-chan were ranked one and two in their SA class… Always competing in studies or sports, they challenged each other continuously…and drew closer. They became so close, that Kei-kun would never look at any other girl but Hikari-chan…" With a mischievous gleam in her eye, she added, "He even ditched our omiai to go on a date with her!"

A chorus of chuckles and "Ahhh's" rippled through the room as Hikari blushed, however, Sakura was not finished in her homage…

"Even when I asked Hikari-chan to help me to know Kei-kun's type of girl for another omiai, she couldn't bring herself to tell me… Because, in reality she didn't want to see or admit that _she_ was Kei-kun's type… And he was hers. And it was here at my villa that they first confessed their love to each other. So it's only appropriate that we have this celebration of their upcoming marriage right here tonight!"

Another smattering of applause flowed forth as Sakura concluded, "So please raise your glasses as we share the joy of seeing our two dear friends go forth into a glowing future together. Congratulations, Kei and Hikari!" She raised her glass high. "Kanpai!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tadashi called out. "Hikari-chan can't drink this. You know what will happen to her… Remember what happened the last time?"

Right beside him his girlfriend Akira elbowed him sharply in the side. "Baka!" she hissed. "You bring this up now at this time to embarrass my angel Hikari?"

Rubbing his side Tadashi hastily replied, "I didn't mean to do that… I just wanted to prevent anything from happening like last time."

The rest of SA…Jun and Megumi Yamamoto, and Ryu Tsuji all cast reproachful looks at him while Yahiro…who had come to stand by Megumi's side smirked and also hissed, "Baka!"

A curious murmur came from the crowd, but Sakura immediately performed damage control. "Not to worry, everyone… Since we're all under age anyway it's nonalcoholic sparkling grape juice we're drinking. So everyone raise your glass again and let's toast to the happy couple…Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Everyone cried as they downed the contents of their glasses. Kei and Hikari exchanged a glance, shrugged, clicked glasses and did the same.

Buried midway in the crowd Ami stood going through the motion for appearance sake of being as happy for the couple as those around her…but inside, it was another story. She was seething as she listened to Sakura Ushikubo's gushing speech and she calculated that the time that Kei and Hikari had first known each other was right about the same time that she first met him at the Takishima Group family gathering…when he helped her after she fell off the swing. As Sakura began to toast Ami weighed the situation…

_So they first met when they were six…that means he already knew her when he first met me. And since then they've been going to school together…getting closer and closer. But a commoner like her, pushing her poor father to sacrifice and send her to the same exclusive and elite school as Kei-kun must be after something more than just being rivals… I know it…_

Her dark brooding was interrupted when she heard Tadashi Karino's statement cut into the toast regarding an incident that involved Hikari…that piqued her interest. As she listened further and got the gist of what had transpired an idea came to mind…

_From the sound of things Hanazono-san is sensitive to alcohol…interesting…I'm sure that's something I'll be able to use to my advantage. Kei-kun is a very dignified man…he won't tolerate being embarrassed before his peers by his fiancée…_

As Ami was devising her next plan of action her two friends Fumie and Chisato came over to her. Flanking her on both sides, they offered their condolences…

Fumie spoke first. "I'm rather surprised you're here, Ami-chan… Knowing how you feel about Kei-kun I would not have thought that you would come to this party celebrate his engagement."

Chisato piped up. "It was quite a shock to everyone. I mean, when we saw him on TV announcing to the world that he was getting married… And to Hanazono, well, nobody ever expected _that. We_ didn't expect that._"_

"True, but in all fairness we don't attend their school. So how would we know? We only see Kei-kun at social gatherings when he chooses to attend." Fumie placed a sympathetic hand on Ami's shoulder. "I'm sure it was especially a shock to you…are you alright?"

Ami looked from Fumie to Chisato and noticed the genuine concern on their faces _such good friends…they really care about me. I'm sure they probably wouldn't approve of what I'm going to do._ Lowering her head in assumed dejection Ami sighed deeply, "I'm still quite overwhelmed by this news. I wouldn't have come to this party at all, except I received the invitation and I'm now working at the Takishima Group office helping Kei-kun with some file transfers. I felt it would've been rude not to have attended to offer my congratulations, especially since I'll have to see him every day." Into her performance she glanced about, as if looking for something and picked up an extra glass of sparkling grape juice, tipping the glass and drinking it down. She shook her head with a grimace and said wistfully, "I kind of wish this was real champagne. I'd like something to drink that's a little harder."

Always the practical one, Fumie admonished, "We're underage, remember? Besides, getting drunk won't solve the problem or change the situation."

Hovering over her like a mother hen, Chisato suggested kindly, "Ami-chan, why don't you just go over to the women's bath and refresh yourself? The water is very soothing and you'll get away from all the excitement."

"Chisato's right. A dip in the onsen will make you feel better. It's best if you realize and accept that there's really nothing you can do now…Kei-kun is engaged to Hanazono-san and that's it," Fumie pointed out.

Ami squelched a growing resentment towards her pragmatic friend by hiding it well with a grateful smile. "You're right, Fumie-chan… I think that's what I'm going to do, go to the hot spring and take a nice, relaxing dip to get away from everything." She looped her arms around her friends and brought them into her embrace. "Thank you both for caring so much."

Both girls responded by hugging her back. "Of course we care… You're our dear friend, Ami-chan," Chisato gushed.

Ami pseudo-sniffled, wiped an imaginary tear from her eye…then her performance done she bowed and made her exit. She stepped out into the hall and asked a passing servant to direct her to the women's changing room. Once there, she went inside and looked about, taking note of the ornately hand-carved individual shelves and slim wooden cabinets for the bathers' belongings. She then glanced over at the door that headed into the onsen and spotted an ice filled wooden tub with several bottles of beverages cooling inside. Curious, she went over to the tub and examined its contents…

_Hmmm… It looks like Ushikubo-san is well prepared to show hospitality to her guests. I see there's all kinds of refreshing drinks for after bathing_. She browsed through the many bottles of various juices, green, black and oblong teas, popular soft drinks, then saw something that really caught her eye. With a devious grin, she picked up a bottle of plum flavored sake and headed back to the party…

During the same time the guests of honor…Kei and Hikari were graciously accepting well wishes from everyone as they held court like a king and queen. However, Kei was getting increasingly bored by the effusive attention and after the last group left he pulled Hikari aside…

"Hikari."

"Huh?"

"Let's get out of here…it's a bit too crowded for my taste. We've done enough of our social duty as the future of the Takishima Group so let's go with our first plan…to be alone together." His arm encircling her waist he nuzzled the nape of her neck to further coax her.

Hikari, aware of both the responsibility to be grateful to their friends and classmates and the necessity to be gracious as Japan society's future leaders was truly torn. As much as she wanted to be alone with Kei her role as wife-to-be to the Takishima scion weighed heavily upon her…

"I don't know, Takishima…I still think it would be rude to just disappear even though we did show up and we greeted people to leave now…would be wrong."

Knowing she was right Kei heaved a heavy sigh. "You're right…social obligations are necessary burdens for us no matter how boring." He kissed her forehead and added, "So I'll just entrust them to you; my fiancée…I'm going to take a bath." He turned to head out and then turned with a sly wink. "You're welcome to come and find me when you've had enough, Hika-chan…I'll be waiting."

Hikari blushed at his not-so-subtle invitation as Sakura giggled and stated in a ringing voice, "Kyaaa, so bold! But I guess it can't be helped since Hikari-chan is now living with Kei-kun in his family's mansion to prepare her for marriage…you even have adjoining suites!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Hikari was stunned as she noticed the entire room had heard the statement. All eyes were on her as a chorus of "Ahhhhs" rippled while quite a few guests, mostly the girls were shocked by the audacity of the situation. Although most of the crowd present were classmates from Hakunsekan and knew the long term close ties existing between the couple there were still others within the elite hierarchy not in the know who felt that the vast difference in wealth and position were inappropriate for the match. Remarks…not all complimentary could be heard bouncing about with insinuations and speculations running rampant…specifically from a circle of girls congregated nearby…

"Did you hear that? Hanazono-san is living in Takishima-sama's home and they aren't married yet!"

"And what Takishima-sama just said to her…do you suppose they are doing _that_ already?"

"That's nervy…even for an uncouth commoner…"

"I guess she can't wait to get her hooks into the Takishima fortune…how shameless."

"What?! Listen you-," her ire piqued as she overheard the catty commentary Hikari was ready to leap into the potential fray but Sakura placed a restraining hand on her.

"Don't stoop to their level, Hikari…they're not worth it." She glared at the chattering circle with daggers.

Hikari nodded then felt another hand on her. She turned and saw Ami standing beside her with a sympathetic look. "Ushikubo-san is right…they're just jealous. Those girls all grew up watching and wanting Kei-kun…they all hoped when we got older he would chose one of them for his bride since they come from wealthy and privileged families." She sighed and added, "But that's no excuse for being rude." Bringing forth the goblet of deep rose colored sake she offered it. "Here Hanazono-san, drink this…it will help you to calm down."

Sakura peered at the contents. "And what is it?"

Ami lied benignly; all innocence, "Chilled plum juice…I found it in the ice tub by the women's bath. I just had some, it's very refreshing."

"Plum juice, huh? Thank you, Daishi-san." Hikari, visibly upset snatched the goblet and downed half of the contents…then began her defense as Sakura and Ami watched and listened with wide eyes…

"Humph! It wasn't even my idea or my choice to move into Takishima's mansion…after my father's work sent him to Kyushu; I had planned to live in the house alone until graduation. But without me knowing, Takishima arranged to have my things moved to a suite he had built for me then bought the house me and my family used to own." Hikari sighed as she felt herself get lighter…in spirit and head and as the alcohol took effect she continued…

"He's always one step ahead of me…no matter what, when we compete in a match, or now that we're engaged he's doing all the deciding and planning…it's irritating." She took another healthy draught then continued, "But in fairness, he just wants to take care of me…and he is going to be my husband so I should just accept it. But I'm not a weak woman who'll be a burden…I can take care of him, too."

"Of course Kei-kun knows that," Sakura assured Hikari as she continued to imbibe, downing the entire glass of what she thought was plum juice, but in reality was very potent sake. The alcohol was making its way through Hikari's body, lowering her inhibitions… and suddenly, she slammed down the goblet as she filled with determination.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and prove to Takishima that I can be just as good and even better at taking care of him then he is at taking care of me." And with those words, she turned and abruptly left… heading for the men's bath and leaving behind an astonished Sakura and a pseudo-shocked but secretly smug Ami. Akira and Tadashi, noticing Hikari's hasty exodus hurried over…as did Jun and Megumi…

"What's happening, Sakura?" she wanted to know. "And why did Hikari leave so fast?"

Sighing Sakura replied, "I think she wants to talk to Kei-kun…after she heard what some people were saying after he invited her to join him in the bath."

"What?!" Akira gasped then added in horror. "He invited her to come and join him? That hentai baka Kei!"

Ami then spoke up. "Hanazono-san was very distressed by what some people were saying about her. So to help her calm down, I offered her a drink of chilled plum juice from the ice tub at the bath …but after drinking it she got even more upset and left."

"Hmm." Tadashi reached for the empty goblet and sniffed the contents. His eyes flew open as he declared, "This isn't juice…it's sake."

"Sake?!" Akira snatched the glass and took a whiff. She then whirled and came down on Ami, "What's the matter with you? Couldn't you tell the difference between plum juice and plum flavored sake?"

"Calm down, Akira-chan," Jun admonished. "Ami-chan probably didn't know the difference…if it came from the tub both bottles are almost alike and they have the same color."

Megumi nodded as she scribbled on her erase board, **BUT IT SEEMS THIS HAPPENED BEFORE…REMEMBER LAST TIME?**

"I heard this mentioned before the toast. What exactly happened?" Ami asked.

"Hikari-chan drank plum sake thinking it was juice…then she and Kei were all over each other. Until Akira pulled them apart," Tadashi said.

Sakura nodded. "We locked Kei-kun away…but Hikari-chan went to find him…then they…" She gave a knowing, significant look.

"We don't know for sure if _that _happened then," Akira snapped. "All we know is Kei came out carrying Hikari passed out cold and the next day when she couldn't remember he insinuated that they…did."

"Ehhh?!" Ami gasped, incredulous. "You're not saying that right now…that they are-,"

Her unfinished statement, purposely left open mobilized Akira. Grabbing Tadashi she snarled, "That bastard Kei…this time he won't get away with it! C'mon let's go"

He attempted to soothe her, "Akira, calm down…I'm sure nothing's wrong. Besides, they're engaged now…so bathing together is no big deal. OWWW!"

Undaunted Akira boxed his ears and then pulled him with her as she rushed out. The others, along with the now curious party guests sensing something of note happening, followed them as they headed toward the onsen…

The hot spring bath or onsen at Sakura's villa was like all onsens throughout Japan. Fed entirely by mountain waters heated by subterranean volcanic pockets, it was a man-made pool of waist to chest deep steaming spring water. Separated by a wooden slatted partition the men's bath was currently occupied by Kei, Yahiro, and Ryuu, all of whom were relaxing side-by-side conversing…

"Well, Kei-kun," Yahiro remarked. "It looks like you will be the first one among us to take a bride. Are you sure you are ready?"

Kei opened his half closed eyes and turned toward Yahiro. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing… Just making conversation."

Knowing his old childhood friend who always had an agenda for everything he did Kei replied benignly, yet with suspicion, "Certainly…What are you really trying to say?"

"Trying to say?" Yahiro echoed as he paused with a thoughtful look. "Just that you're 17 years old… I know that those of us in our social circle usually marry early to benefit the family business but in your case you really are marrying for love, since your wife-to-be brings no tangible profit or advantage to the Takishima Group. I just find it strange in these modern times that you would want to get tied down so quickly." He leaned closer and added with a sly wink, "If you just wanted to do_ that_ with Hikari-chan you could've easily done it on one of your dates with her instead of committing yourself for the rest of your life." As a final barb he said, "After all, she is quite lovely…with all her curves in the right places…I know from experience."

"Oh? And just how is that so?" Kei inquired with his brow raised.

Yahiro shrugged and replied, "Out of respect for our old friendship I guess I should tell you. Last year, before my birthday party I met Hikari-chan at the couturier where you were having her fitted for her gown. She was putting up such a fuss, making it quite difficult for the people there measuring her so to save you from embarrassment I…lent my assistance."

The implication, albeit brief and concise was clear. Ryuu reacted with a shocked expression but with his trademark creepy smile that did not reach his darkened eyes Kei's response was deceptively calm. "I agree…among her other attributes my girl has a beautiful body. That's quite an astute observation," he remarked. Leaning closer he added, "As a way of offering my gratitude for your kindness at that time would you like me to assist _you_ with your bath, Yahiro-kun? Maybe I could help you get the maximum benefit of the onsen by holding you under for a while… Not long, but just enough as so you don't _completely_ drown."

"Ha, ha, ha," Yahiro snickered at the threat as he met Kei's narrowed eyes. "Touchy aren't we, Kei-kun? You can't tell me and expect me to believe that you…a healthy human male hasn't thought about-,"

The rest of his comment went unspoken as the shoji slammed open and a female voice shrieked, "TAKISHIMA!" Hikari burst in…causing all three men to show themselves momentarily flabbergasted…eyes wide, mouths open.

Kei, sensing the coming Armageddon braced himself as he read the situation in Hikari's apparent inebriated condition _Damn, this is déjà-vu…she somehow got hold of some alcohol. Either that or somebody gave it to her…and when I find out who there's gonna be hell to pay…_

"H-Hikari-chan?" Ryuu stammered; the most nonplussed of the trio. "This is the men's bath. What are you doing here?"

Ignoring their current state of undress she waved her hand dismissively. "Ryuu…Yahiro…Please leave. I have something to get straight with Takishima…alone."

"Interesting," Yahiro snickered. "It must be very important for you to burst in here. I'd like to hear what you have to say, Hikari-chan."

Affirming her Kei responded firmly in the same vein. "Ryuu…Yahiro…you heard my future wife. Leave us. Hikari, please turn around so they can get properly covered."

"I know, baka."

She turned away and lowered her head to give the men their propriety. Ryuu quickly exited the hot spring, covered himself with a towel and departed. However, Yahiro took his time; leisurely emerging from the steaming pool, then reaching for a towel he carefully dried himself. He wrapped another towel about his waist and then sauntered over to the changing room…but not without murmuring something to Hikari which caused her to blush and prompted her to take a swing at him. He easily dodged her assault chuckling and finally left, sliding the shoji closed. She then turned back as Kei languidly leaned back, and gazed at her with lazy lidded eyes…

"We're all alone, Hikari," he said. "So tell me…what's troubling you?"

She came to where he was and stood with arms akimbo. "What makes you think just because we're getting married that I'm so weak?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he wanted to know.

Hikari knelt down and leaned closer to face Kei. "You…making me move into your mansion. I was all right living in the house alone…that was my home, where I grew up."

_That again? _Kei inwardly sighed then favored her with a charming smile. "I said I was being selfish when we first talked about this." He reached to caress her cheek and added gently, "I want to protect you…and take care of you. Keeping you near me is the best way."

But Hikari was under the influence of the very potent plum sake and her goal was to prove herself to be a worthy opponent…no matter what the match was. "So you really think I can't take care of myself…I'm helpless. I bet you don't think I can take care of you, either."

"Hikari, I never thought that, ever." Now dismayed Kei tried to reassure Hikari but she was not listening…

"I see." In dejection she lowered her head…then leapt up with a strange and significant light in her eyes. "I'm gonna show you, Takishima. Lean forward."

"Huh?"

She knelt down behind him and grabbed a sponge. "I told you to lean forward," she bade, pushing firmly on his shoulders but with a gentle touch.

Kei, not quite sure of her purpose was wary. "What are you up to?"

Hikari said nothing in reply but dipped the sponge in the water and proceeded to slowly wash Kei's back. Beginning at the top, she started with his shoulders, using a light circular motion. She then took the sponge in both hands and used the same, traveling down his dorsal muscles to his spine…methodically, but all done with infinite and affectionate care. Kei closed his eyes, savoring her ministrations _this is how she works…always trying to surpass me. She knows I moved her into my house to take care of her even though I know she can take care of herself so this is her way to compete with me. And as usual, she's giving it her best…_

He went on a memory trip while his fifth sense followed the movement of Hikari's hands _her touch is thorough yet so warm…so gentle. Just like the time she came over and nursed me when I had a fever. She worked hard to take care of me, making rice porridge especially for me. And I don't care what anybody says about her cooking…the rest of SA, Sui, the kitchen staff…it was delicious. Nothing or nobody can move my heart…only my Hikari. My only fear is losing her…my world would fall apart. I'm totally, deeply, desperately, and hopelessly in love with her…HUH?! _

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden warm, soft sensation of someone pressed against his back. Kei turned his head and glanced back finding Hikari leaning on him, her twin-tailed head resting just below his shoulders. His mind then became hazy as the unmistakable feel of the silk covered and bare flesh of her bosom made a burning brand on his skin and the fire it created ignited his desire. Kei took a deep, measured breath to compose himself…then turned completely around to address her…

"Hikari, I-," he began but discovered she had passed out, leaning against him. And when he had moved her limp form was no longer supported so it immediately slid slowly down…and into the onsen…

"Hikari!"

Alarmed Kei instantly grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. Now soaking wet with her yukata plastered to her body she was coming to…but her state of mind was foggy; her eyes glassy. Holding her up by firmly gripping the arms he tried to get through to her…

"Hikari…are you alright?" He took his hand and lightly patted her cheeks. "Talk to me."

In a daze she slurred, "Taki-sima-," She blinked twice and shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm all wet," she stated, pulling the garment away from her bosom…baring one breast almost to the nipple, the aureole visible to Kei's reluctantly transfixed eyes.

As much as he tried to avoid staring at the enticing display before him it was futile…the orbs were nearly black with suppressed desire raising the temperature of the nether-reaches of his body to that of molten lava. His genitals, which had been swathed in a loincloth for modesty while bathing were quivering; containing a fiery shaft barely sheathed and eager to explode. It took every fiber of self-control Kei possessed to not resort to the animal instinct awakened in him by arousal and take her right there. So he placed his hands on her shoulders to meet her eye to eye…

"Hikari…I want you to tell me…what have you been drinking? Because your behavior is telling me that you're drunk."

"Drunk?" Hikari echoed then added defensively, "I'm not drunk."

"Is that so?" Kei said with brow raised. "Because I remember another time when we were here and I was wrongly accused of attacking you and locked in a dungeon to keep you and me apart. And tonight you are showing me a similar state bursting in here, the men's bath. The last time, you accidently drank alcohol and rammed your way into the dungeon to get to me…so I'm asking again…what did you drink?"

His question had her feeling as if he was trying to corner her…so she reacted in typical, Hikari fashion…ready to battle. "I'm fine…and I'm gonna show you."

She pushed out of his grasp and jumped to her feet. However, once she was standing her surroundings began spinning, her head began swimming and so she began to crumple…falling back down while Kei, who had anticipated his love and her reaction, moved quickly to catch her. Scooping Hikari into his arms as she again became woozy he sighed resignedly…

"Yeah…you're fine all right," he scoffed, carefully cradling her as he headed for the changing room…

Meanwhile, Ryuu and Yahiro having dried off from the bath had donned yukata and went to rejoin the party. However, out in the hallway the rest of SA, led by an irate Akira, Tadashi, Sakura, and Ami were all gathered together uneasily…as well as the rest of the crowd, all waiting for an anticipated event or calamity, depending on the thoughts of the individual. Both young men approached the group and were immediately hit with a barrage of questions…

Akira, the most volatile was first. She thrust herself at Yahiro and demanded, "You just came from the onsen didn't you? What happened and where's Hikari?"

"Nothing Akira-chan," Yahiro said pleasantly. "Just a private chat between lovers so Tsuji-kun and I thought we should leave."

Ryuu, who was still flustered by Hikari's bold and sudden entrance nodded in affirmation. "Hikari-chan said she wanted to talk to Kei so he asked us to leave." His flushed face indicated confirmation of the thoughts uppermost in everybody's mind of what was going on between the engaged couple as titters and murmurs rustled through the throng.

"What?!" Akira was beside herself. "And you left them alone? What were you thinking?!" She pushed Tadashi toward the door. "Go in there and do something!"

"Ehhh?! What do you mean 'do something?' Do you actually want me to risk my life and pull them apart if they're doing it?" Tadashi asked in alarm. "Last few times you sent me to break things up they were only kissing. This time if they're doing _that _Kei will definitely kill me."

"Akira, Kei and Hikari-chan are getting married," Jun tried to reason with her but Akira was beyond reason…

"Fine…then, I'll go in and save my angel Hikari from that monster." She flounced over to the wooden door and before she could yank it the door slid open and Kei emerged…fully dressed and gently carrying Hikari; unconscious and wrapped in towels and a blanket, sans her yukata. Her condition elicited gasps as speculations and insinuations of how she got that way ran rampant…

Akira shocked, sputtered in outrage, "Kei, you beast! What did you do to her?!"

Kei, with a stony expression ignored her and addressed the hostess, "Sakura, could you do us a favor? Have one of your maids pack up Hikari's clothes and send them to the mansion. She's not feeling well and can't get dressed so I'm taking her home right now."

"W-what happened, Kei?" Tadashi asked.

"A slight accident…Hikari fell in the onsen and her yukata got wet so I'm borrowing the towels and blanket."

"Of course, Kei-kun," Sakura replied in great concern. "Is she all right?"

"I hope so…She was washing my back then suddenly passed out, falling into the deeper side of the onsen. Thank God I moved quickly to pull her out, she could have drowned." Kei's face was taut but his eyes were flashing with veiled and tightly reined fury.

More gasps and cries of fear sounded throughout the gathered guests. "Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed. "Should we call an ambulance? Maybe she should go to a hospital."

"Fortunately, I don't think that's necessary," Kei stated curtly. "She just needs quiet and rest so we're leaving." He then turned to address the crowd. "Everyone, thank you for coming tonight to honor Hikari and me but now we have to go…please forgive us."

Sakura then took charge in her role as hostess. "Everyone…move and let them by. Head back into the room, please." Some of the guests were heeding the call, other more curious were lingering…watching the show to the end…

"Is there anything I can do to help, Kei?" Ryuu inquired, standing by.

"Yeah…come and help me get her in my car."

"Sure."

Ryuu led the way while Kei began to head to the exit cradling his precious bundle. He carried Hikari's limp form out with the remaining crowd of party guests still in the hall parting like the Red Sea for Moses. Then after the door slammed and they were gone the hallway was abuzz…

"What could have happened to Hanazono-san?"

"Was Hanazono-san overcome by the heat of the onsen?"

"What else were they doing in there?"

"She had no clothes on; wrapped in a blanket…can't you guess?"

As these and other assorted commentary were flying about, Ami, the instigator of all the chaos was reveling in what appeared to her a major blow to the reputation of her rival. However, she was eager to know as to how Kei was handling the humiliation he might be experiencing from his fiancee's drunken behavior and made her way to the door to see for herself, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse. At the same time, Sakura and the rest of SA was trying to herd everyone back into the function room to clear the hallway so nobody noticed her leaving. She pushed through and got to the door, cracked it open and peeked out…then crept outside and hid herself behind some thick bushes around the parking area near where Kei's car was to listen…

Over in the lot Kei and Ryuu went over to the Evora where Ryuu opened the passenger door and Kei leaned down to carefully place Hikari in the seat, belting her securely. She stirred in her stupor, mumbling unintelligibly as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her mouth. Sighing softly, he closed the car door…

Ryuu went to the driver's side and stood by waiting as Kei came over and turned to him. "Thanks, Ryuu…getting her safely in the car alone would have been difficult."

Ryuu shook his head. "No problem. But how is Hikari-chan really?"

Kei scowled darkly as he bit out, "Truthfully, I don't know. Since all this damned fuss has been made about our engagement there have been signs that she's nervous about marrying me. I'm getting a bit worried."

"You think she's going to change her mind?"

"I hope not," Kei replied. "She's never backed down from any challenge or battle in her entire life. But she's had to deal with a lot in a short amount of time…her family moving away, our engagement and marriage, not to forget our last year at Hakunsekan. On top of everything else, we'll be dealing with preparing for university exams while preparing for our wedding."

Ryuu sighed as he affirmed, "It's a lot for anyone to handle. Not to mention the fact that you're the successor Chairman of the Takishima Group and everything connected to you becomes immediate public knowledge or gossip."

Kei grunted and said, "Yeah…That's why I had her move into my home, behind her back. If I had asked her straight out I know she would have refused. She never wants to burden or be indebted to anyone. But I know how things work in our world in regards to the paparazzi and I'll do anything I have to as long as I protect her…that's the most important thing."

"Right," Ryuu agreed, placing a supportive hand on his friend. "But don't forget, Kei…you and Hikari-chan…we're all SA. We stick together and we'll do anything to protect each other…no matter what."

"Yeah." Kei grinned, nodded and went to get into his sports car. The engine came to life with a roar and he pulled away in a spray of gravel and dust as Ryuu turned and headed back into the villa. Meanwhile from her hiding place Ami emerged and headed for her car. She got in and sat gripping the wheel pondering over what she had just overheard…

_So Kei-kun did have Hanazono move into his house…without her consent or knowledge. But I don't think she's too unhappy, living in a mansion…and her room is right next to his, I'm sure. How cozy…and convenient for her to tempt him into her bed. Which I'm sure is what she's intending…poor people have no shame. But I'm not about to let a commoner like her have him. So I'd better find a way to gather every piece of information I can to make sure Kei-kun is spared the disaster of an unacceptable match and a horrible marriage… _

Ami scowled as her jealous mind whirled…laying down the foundation for her next plan of action. She glanced at her watch _it's still early. Now that I've seen how things are there's no time like the present to get started._ She started the car and drove off…heading for the Takishima Group headquarters…

A little over a half an hour later Kei pulled into the gated entrance to his family's manor, passing by dark-suited Special Patrol security personnel or SP's as they were called. Once the young master was identified they bowed in respect as he drove by, then shut the gate and locked it, effectively closing out the rest of the world. Kei then drove down the lane, the way lit by street lamps bathing it in an amber glow leading to the rotary drive right in front of the mansion. He headed to the left where the vehicles were garaged and parked, killing both the lights and the engine…

_We're finally home…safe _he gazed with loving concern at Hikari, still asleep curled in a ball beside him and shook his head as still incensed he brooded _what a celebration…I never should have left her side to take a bath…something's not right because Hikari's not stupid…she would never make the same mistake twice. _On the drive back Kei's anger simmered as he recalled the looks on some of the female guests during the toast…disapproval cloaked by insincere smiles, primarily on those not from Hakunsekan. Having grown up surrounded by these privileged offspring who had everything their hearts desired and their parents liberally gave which made them jaded, petulant, and condescending, he could see them masking their distaste. Keenly astute he could also clearly see the same attitude toward Hikari that had been displayed at the press conference by the haughty woman reporter from London…all camouflaged the Japanese way, with feigned courtesy only because she was engaged to him. In their narrow eyes, she was seen as a brazen interloper; a lowly commoner trying to better herself by marrying money…an unpardonable sin to those princesses; all who had hoped since kindergarten he would have chosen one of them…

_As if…spoiled and superficial, those girls bore me. They can't compare to my Hikari, they can't even come close. But I know what's in their vapid, vicious little minds so I wouldn't put it past one of them to use what that baka Tadashi let out about Hikari's problem with holding her alcohol and deliberately give her sake…to humiliate her. Damnit, she could've drowned when she passed out and fell in the onsen if I hadn't moved to grab her!_

His seething thoughts were interrupted by Hikari, who stretched and came to semi-awareness. She blinked her eyes twice then saw she was in Kei's car…and became alarmed when she realized she was naked, wrapped in a blanket. Her horrified face turned several shades of red and she cowered a bit as she saw him lean in toward her…

"Hikari, are you all right?" Kei asked as he gently reached for her hand.

"T-Takishima? W-what happened?" She glanced around and saw they were in a garage. "Where are we?"

"Home…I drove us straight into the garage so we won't attract too much attention. We can head up the back stairs to our suites."

"So why am I just in a blanket and nothing else?" Hikari demanded.

Kei sighed softly and replied, "It couldn't be helped. You passed out and fell into the onsen so I took off your yukata and wrapped you in that blanket…then we left the party."

"Onsen?" she echoed. "I don't remember taking a bath in the onsen…and why did I pass out?"

Kei shifted uneasily in his seat _I have to handle this delicately…and with discretion._ He smiled and said, "After the toast, I decided to take a bath…and told you I'd be waiting for you as a joke. But you must have thought I was serious and showed up in the men's bath."

"Ehhh?! I did?"

Hikari's blush deepened, making her appear even cuter in Kei's eyes. He continued, "So you decided to join me after all and came in," he teased. "If I had known that you were planning to actually take me up on my offer, I'd have told Ryuu and Yahiro so I could be alone when you came."

"What?! No, No, No!" In utter disbelief Hikari shook her head vehemently…then paid the price as the world began spinning. She pulled away and leaned forward, holding her head.

"I'm afraid so, Hika-pon. After Ryuu and Yahiro left, you insisted on washing my back," Kei stated, then altered the story. "It was then you were overcome by the heat of the onsen…then fainted and fell in." His smile faded as he added, "I was scared to death when I pulled you out but saw you were breathing, so I took off your yukata, wrapped you in that blanket…and brought you home."

"S-so you took off my yukata…and saw me-," she choked and left it hanging; heavy like fog.

Sobbing and overwhelmed with shame, Hikari covered her face and trembled…the picture of her woeful state making Kei's heart ache. He encircled his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace to offer his love and encouragement. "Don't be embarrassed by what happened…you're going to be my wife, I'm going to be your husband. There's no shame in us seeing each other naked. And it's my duty and joy…to take care of you." He slipped his hand under her chin to lift her head and planted tender kisses on her cheeks where tears were leaving tracks…

After a few minutes Hikari appeared to have calmed so Kei said, "Let's get inside…you've had a hell of a time and need to rest." He got out of the Evora and went to open her door, leaning down to hold out his hand to help her.

But independant as always Hikari waved him away. "I can get out and walk on my own, Takishima." She swung her legs out of the car and attempted to stand…but once again her head began to spin and she collapsed as Kei moved and immediately scooped her up into his arms…

She feebly began to protest but it fell on deaf ears as he said firmly, "You always try to overdo it…and I always warn you what will happen if you do. You've brought this on yourself…hime."

So carrying Hikari like a princess…his princess, Kei took her into the mansion…

**NEXT…UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**


End file.
